A certain unlucky guys adventure:Meet Gamindustri !
by Simple Innocence - Windy
Summary: Kiseki is your average human living by the scraps in a desolated "Earth". until someone thinks it's a good idea to pull him to the world of Gamindustri. Now read as Kiseki learns to adapt in this new world as he decide to flee from the CPU of the alien dimension, with the help of four Oc's. My first Fanfic(Here). Rated T for . .safety(?).
1. Chapter 0

Hai Hai~ THE-Flame-lord here . . . Oh yeah, I'm not known here so I'll introduce myself shortly.

I prefer to be called "Flame" because it's kool(with the K . . .seems legit).

And I'm telling you that I don't own The Neptunia franchise (disclaimers).

This story will be based on Re-birth 3(With the Semi-colons) .

And since this is my first fic here and I don't know much about the franchise. I expect to get "Flames" from you guys…well, that was the reason behind my Penname, to get some "flames" and power up, like how the goddess gains power through "Shares" in here…. W

Historie: No, I'm the one that can use emoticons A

Story start!

Histoire: LISTEN TO ME! :( *Fire tornado*

Ahhhh!

Notes:

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

(Rant from the author)

And a warning: Prepare for some "Unfunny jokes"…

"?": Because the author sucks at it*Run away*

GET BACK HERE!

.

.

.

.

.

Our story started in a lonely street, where a 10 year old guy tries to reach home because of how cold the street is.

He had a very stupid (In his opinion) looking spiky dark-blue hair with a slight blonde color in his left hair. He has pale skin color, a thin scar in his left eyebrow, and somehow he emits a rebellious aura.

He wears a white large Hoodie jacket with shortened sleeves and green linings to make the jacket look futuristic (says the producer of the jacket. Nep-E[?]), covering a blue T shirt matching his hair. And lastly is his Baggy black training pants and a green sneakers

As he finally reached his house, a busted pile of scrap that looks like it wasn't take care off for 20 years. He opened the electronic door with a card (he create it from scraps in a junkyard near his house)

That's when all his applicants went down with a sudden blackout.

"Don't tell me…my generator broke?" He then proceed to walk towards his "Home-made" generator. But one step later, the nearest tv screen emits a pulling force par with a black hole and sucked him in

"WHAT THE HECK!"He screamed as he entered the Tv.

 _(In the Void)(? POV)_

Ouch . . .my head, I scratch my forehead. I think I land head first. Author, I don't want to be dumb (Deal with it)

Stupid author

 _Young one_..

…whose there? I know for one fact that this is a guy's voice judging by the deep voice.

… _.i would like to ask a favor for you…_

What the heck? To a stranger?

"Tell me about it?" I guess you can now say that I'm the type to do stuff no matter.(Typical protagonist stuff, as expected from my creation, fufufu~ *smacked*)

 _Very well…the favor is…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

What's with the delay?

 _Take care of my dimensions…"Gamindustry"_

W-what? TAKING CARE OF A "Game industry"?!

"Your…not serious right?"

 _No_

…I really hoped he's not serious now? He want me to look after his business? What kind of sel-

 _In case you got the wrong idea, Gamindustry is….what you guys called…..Earth_

…

.

.

.My mind process what he was saying a few seconds ago….

*Done*

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU WANT ME TO TAKE CARE OF A WORLD IM NOT FAMILIAR WITH?!"

 _Well….yup_

I heavily sigh at how DENSE this voice is? I know I'm the type to help people, but to TAKE CARE OF A WORLD? I'm going to have trust issues now.

"Why does it have to be me? You know that there are others beside me in Earth? "

 _Well…it's because you're the only being that passed through this dimension hole so far, after all . . I'm just a dying soul now . . . who still wished for the world I knew to be at peace_

Seriously, that's the first excuse is the lamest excuse I've ever heard…Wait? So he's not the one who sent me out of my world? W-wait. Does that mean MY EXISTENCE DISAPPEARED FROM MY WORLD?!

 _No…and you still exist in your world_

O-okay, that's good news for me. I don't care anymore where he get that information.

… _My time is near….but before I leave. Tell me your name_

"Me?...i'm… Kiseki"

 _Very we- . . .Kiseki….pl…-se_

The talk was interrupted when some noises screeched inside my head

" _T-ke . .-re . . o- . S- . .swor . .D-rk . .bl .de. .and .The kids"_

K-kids? "Ugh" my brain felt a stinging pain, Is this the effect of being in the void? Whatever it is, I can't take it anymore and fainted in 3 seconds later

 _(Meanwhile at Planetptu-, I mean planeptune)_

It was a peaceful day in Gamindustry. With the Goddess having a party since they barely had fun for the last few months of raising their shares

But a certain Tome was concentrating her thoughts inside a room full of crystal like materials known as….Shares.

"Histoire!"a certain voice from the door called.

"Eeep, N-Nepgear…whats the Mat-"Histoire panics as she realize that she lost focus on her objective.

'Oh no" she said, terrified

"w-whats the matter, Histoire?" Nepgear bow her head

" Do you have any idea what you just done?" Histoire had a very pissed off face.

"I-i…I'm sorry" and here we are with Nepgear scarred for her life and raining sweats

"Nepgear, I have a task for you and Neptune"

"W-what?"Nepgear shouted in shock

.

.

…

.

 _(At the Neptower)_

"So…Nep Jr…Histy went pisty because you interfere her from doing something and now we must look for this human and bring him/her here?" Neptune said while eating a cup of pudding, trying to act all serious.

"Y-yes….if only I…"Nepgear started sobbing. Okay, someone give her a hug?(Narrator, we have to talk later)

"It's okay Nepgear. This can be my fault for not telling you about my plans" Histoire entered the party. This chat soon caught the other CPU's interest.

"What plans, Histoire?" a certain doll-faced CPU asked. Followed by the other 2 CPU. Vert and Lonel- I mean Noire

"Ahh..Blanc, good timing" Histoire sigh in relieve for a while before returning to serious mode. "Remember our last meeting at your Basilicom, Blanc?"

"Hmmm….if I'm not wrong it's about summoning a life being from a different dimension" Blanc said as she rest her chin in her hands.

"NEPU!"Neptune was shocked at this fact, she nearly choke herself with a pudding "Ahhhh…Onee-Chan!Hold on, I'll get some water" Nepgear dashed towards the nearest water bottle. And accidently tripped. Spraying Neptuna with a Blast of water (for …*ehem* . . . reasons)

"Ehh….what's this "Differant dyemention" thingy?" Plutia, who just woke up from her daily nap, asked. Her curiosity took over her rage.

"Yes…..and today I manage to summon a human from another dimension by using the 4 nations share"

Silence quickly filled the once Lively Basilicom

.

..

.

5.

.

.

.

4.

.

.

.

3.

.

.

.

2.

.

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

0

"EHHHHHHH!"Everyone at the party was shocked, even the staffs there flinched for a while, nearly ruined the huge tower of pudding leftovers they're holding. Courtesy of Neptune

"Histoire….i can't believe you, out of all people, actually pulled this kind of stunt . . . . But, this is some interesting idea. So maybe I can let some shares trough" Noire said as she recovered from her shocked.

"I agree with Noire, to think that you sacrifice our shares just to make contact another plane of existence. Tell me Histoire, is this method…..Legal?"The goddess in green, Vert, asked the oracle

"Nah, he's legit. I'll return your stupid shares someday" she said with the shittiest smirk one can eve-. . . Wait, What?(CALL THE ENGINEERS!)

.

.

.

.

*Technical issue*

.

.

.

.

.

"So…Histoire. . . shenanigan aside(?) I was wondering….how can you guarantee that it's a human that we caught. Not some. . . . Random monster with perverted attitudes" Vert asked the….new Histoire?

"Since the formula was not perfect, I can't choose the target I summoned. So be prepared for the worst… (^_^)" says the Loli version of the previous Histoire (Yaay, Ultra Histy)

"Why should we discuss about That now…It's not like it will affect the franchises fan service rate" rants the tsundere…did she just broke the fourth wall?

" Aww, is our tsundere goddess starting to feel Horny~"Neptune, who just came back from changing, intervene seductively, Ignoring the fact that her friend stole her role for seconds ago.

"W-why you!"Noire proceed to chased Neptune

"Ahh..WAIT FOR ME!"Plutia joined, mistaking their chase as a game of tag. Followed by Nepgear being hugged by Vert. and many other Shenanigan happen . . . .

In the middle of the lively event, Blanc and Histoire continued their discussion

"So Histoire…has our research has paid off?" Blanc said while fist-pumping mentally…wait, what?

"I-i can't say so until I found the being summoned by this Meth-"

A warp hole suddenly appeared and somebody fell from the hole

(Appearing from the sky? This is so cliché)

"THAT'S MY LINE AUTHOR!" Neptune shouts from the balcony.

"I think that's the subject. We must remind Noire to mo-" Histoire stopped mid-way as the poor guy missed the Neptower and went straight to the ground. A loud crash can be heard from bellow. (Ouch)

"Let's just send the staffs to bring him here" Histoire commanded, some basilicom workers started to head down with the Nep-evator . . . wait, what?

"Awww…no Noire-Pillow flag, author?" Neptune said, with a displeased looks.

"Horaay!No more people smashing m- ^% &T*R%&^ (Necessary censoring since she shout something untranslatable, sorry for the inconvenience) !"Unfortunately for Noire, she celebrates too soon as she was soon smashed by two weird briefcase from nowhere. Poor Noire.

"Um….That still counts, right author?" Well, I don't know, Neptune. Lets treat it as a O-kay(NARRATOR!)

GYAAAAA!

.

.

.

*Technical issues*

.

.

.

.

 _(Kiseki POV)_

"Ugh….."I grunted as i woke up in an unfamiliar room, with lots of dolls and baby toys filling the room. Man, it's creeping me for some reasons. Like I'm in a room full of weapons

"W-where am…i?"I asked while checking my surrounding. The atmosphere here…despite being cute, it makes me felt uncomfortable, like in a dungeon full of weapons.

"Wait…Oh yeah ….that man …He said that this is Gamindustry…. " I wonder as I wander the wardrobe in the room (Hey, rhymes~!)

"Anyway . . . God dammit, I forget to ask the name of the kids. Fuc-"i stopped cursing as i heard a discussion on the other side of the wall. Curiosity took over me as i listened the conversation.

"Hey, guys…Can we . . . . play with him" a slow female voice asked. A cold vibe shakes Kiseki's body as he felt a dreadful feeling from the word "Play".

" _Okay, one note; never meet that slow headed girl"_ I noted in my mind as I continued to listen their conversation

"w-well, i-I think we're okay with that. as long as he doesn't do anything wierd" replied a concern female voice

"If he does something wierd, I'll make him feel pain!"a menacing voice shouted

" _A-are they serious? N-no way"_ i screamed mentally

"And if possible, we can . . . recruit him as a bodyguard~"

"No way Thunder tits! He's gonna be my Lab rat" W-W-W-WHAAAAT! Fuck this shit, I'm out.

I grabbed what seems to be a pair of weird metal briefcase in case I have to battle them .But this briefcase looks weird. What kind of brief case has sword hilts in it's side? I decide to carry them in my back with a rope I found, and rushed out of the door.

 _God dammit, of all ideas i can think of. I decided to rush out of the door instead of going commando. WHAT THE F!_ I cursed myself mentally

I heard the neighboring door being slammed open, well shit.

"NEPU! HE'S RUNNING AWAY AS FAST AS SANIC!" my face went pale as i heard the people next door noticed my escapade, and who's Sanic?

"AFTER HIM!"

NOPE, no way I'm going to be captured. GOTTA GO FAST!

"HEY ASSHOLE, KEEP ON RUNNING AND I WILL MAKE A NEW ASSHOLES IN YOUR ASSHOLE!" Holy fuck'in shiiit., this one girl is really aiming for me, .NO WAY I'M LETTING MYSELF CAPTURE!

"AAAHHH!... WAIT FOR ME!" wait, what the heck? The last sound broke the tension a bit, and they stopped chasing me….i think they're scolding the last sound for breaking the tension.

But that speech . . . OH SHIT, IT'S THE SADISTIC SLOW VOICE, I GOTTA RUN NOW OR I'M FUCKED AT THIS RATE!

Wait, is that a stair? Perfect. As I past through the door leading to the stairs, I sealed the door handle with a chair after closing it. And jumped down floor to floor to make myself move faster.

.

.

.

.

"Welp, this is the lowest floor" i said as i opened the door to " 1st " floor. A breeze of air flowed out as i did so. "Phew, the breeze here is refreshing"

I was surprised on my new environment; it's the same as my home, Earth. But it has more futuristic buildings and surprisingly maintained environment.

"Well…not like my world where pollution is everywhere an-"

"HOLD IT, BUSTER" a shout surprised me from behind

" _Shoot, There goes my freedom"_ I thought

"You will not escape our sight" another female sound warned me

I sighed and turned around. Facing four girls with…unique clothing's in my opinion. And saw two of them were…..Holy mother of god…let's just say my type judging by– (Body structure, this guys a pedophile) N-N-N-N-N-NO, SHUT UP AUTHOR! (Meh, you already show it -_-)

(Histoire: AUTHOOR!*wings of light*)

(*Dramatically brutal scream*)

"Kugh!"My face suddenly felt hot, and a slight drops of blood flow out of my nose.

"N-NEPU!"Shouted the One wearing deep purple dress with lilac lining, along with white spiked edging. She wears a white, short-jacket over this with a big N… button? Is that her power button? , purple… strings that looks like a plug, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. Carrying a purple futuristic sword. And what's with the "NEPU!"? Are you one of those creatures kept in balls that battle each other? And is that your name? Fine, I'll call her Nepu.

This is to lighten the author's weight (HEY!i-it's not like I need your sympathy or anything . . . Idiot) …Whatever author

"W-what happened to him?" Another one wears a dark gray tank top that exposes her stomach with a blue ribbon in the center and a matching skirt with blue highlights on the pleats. On her arms she wears detached sleeves that are open at the upper arm but attached by a black strap and buckle. Her leg wear consists of over the knee blue socks and and dark grey boots, She looks familiar somehow. She also carry a black futuristic sword…we'll call her "Blacky" for now

"Can it be… he's carrying a disease? Or this is a side effect?"a girl in a …red Japanese shrine girl outfit asked. She has a puffy white hat with red flower patterns. And what's with her…Charms hanging in her arms? And how does she lift that Hammer? Somehow I want to call her…Blanny. Must be my instincts (Awwww~) Shut up, author!

"Err..No, as far as I know. Now I'm fine "I answered. A slight giggle escape from someone beside her.

"Maybe, He's just an innocent pervert looking at….assets" says the other one with a green dress…why is her *ehem* jiggle so much? I'll just call her "Greeny" now since….well, you know, she's green.

"Don't let me rip those meat shits of yours, Thunder tits" the girl in red outfit shouted angrily…judging by her eye color matching her clothes…I can understand why. But . . . . Wow she changes fast, an i'm officially changing "Greeny" to "Thunder tits".

"You know….some perverts prefer flatness than big ones…"I said as dense as an anime protagonist.

(OWHHHH!)

This caused "Greeny" to widen her eyes with shock, and a surprised look from the other three…...wait, I think we lost one of them? I know there's one of them with a slow talking speed.

"NEPU! Is he the main character of this stupid fanfic? He's too dense to be a side character, and He's too hard to predict, I can't make jokes of this nose-bleeding buster" Nepu said shockingly, which nobody cares. HEY, I HAVE A REASON FOR NOSE-BLEEDING!

"N-no…I-impossible. There's no way that smaller is better" I'm seriously pissed at this comment. And I think two others we're pissed too.

"ONE MORE COMMENT AND SAY BYE-BYE TO YOUR PADDING'S, THUNDER TITS" Blanny shouts as she saves her urge to swing her huge hammer to "Thunder tits".

"Look, I said "Some" perverts…and big doesn't mean they are the most favorable…" I explained in with the calmest face someone can have during a life and death situation, trying not to show my anger.

"Then… how about you? "said the last girl of the group…she has messy Dark purple hair, wearing a Blue PJ's with purple and white linings … and a doll in her hand…..Oh shoot. Don't tell me that the room I slept at was hers.

Yep, it's the one who wants to "Play" with me, I'm screwed.

"Huh? What do you mean" I asked back.

"Which SIZE do you prefer?" as soon as she said that, Greeny and Blanny stares at me with smiles and a menacing aura surrounding them, which creeped the heck out of me.

"Er…em…P-please move . . . Away" and my words fell to deaf ears as the two just continued to get closer to him. M-my mind began to felt like it dissolve, I felt like i can no longer think.

"N-n…NOOOOO!"I screamed out of my lung and ran away from them.

"NEPU!

"UWAAAH!

"!"

"Heavens!"

"AHHH! WAIT FOR USSS!"

"NOT A CHANCE!" I shouted as I ran to the city…

.

.

.

..

.

.

"Hah…hah…hah, thank god I lost the-

*Alarming sound*

"WARNING WARNING! INTRUDER IS ESCAPING THE AREA. SECURITY PROTOCOL WILL NOW ENGAGE AT LEVEL 2! I REPEAT…"I triggered an alarm? Shit.

(Narrrator: Err, since when Planeptune had a securiy system?)

(Histoire: I will explain this Narrator–san u)

(Histoire: So, because of how lazy Neptune and Plutia are _. The citizen began to worry about their safety, reducing our shares. So we took the action to create a security system so that the stupid citizens could live in peace again)

(W-wait? SHE WENT OOC AGAIN PEOPLE!SOMEONE CHECK HER SOFTWARE!)

And in the backstage i saw…a flying book being taken by the author

(Histoire: let me go, Bi-! _)

Okay, moving on people.

"SON OF A-"I cursed while continued to run in the streets.

"There's the intruder, after him!" Holy shi-, first 5 random girls. Now a mob of guards in a purple bishop-like outfit with futuristic swords and spears, Great. You know what, I'm tired of running away. I'm retaliating.

I pick the briefcase's sword like handle and entered a two handed sword stance.

"Charge! I shout as I charge forward with my sword facing the enemy. Wait, am I on fire? But, why instead of pain, I felt. . .Passion?

"HIYAAAA!"I shouted as my charge defeated them , good thing it doesn't kill them. "Man, where did the flame come from? I'll call it the "Flame charge" for now" I said myself as I continued my escape

I continued my escape by climbing a ladder that was somehow beside me, followed by reinforcement. So i started to jump from roof to roof. It seems that those people don't know parkour or such since they don't followed me anymore.

Well so far so –

"!"

*Clang*

My reflex took over me and parry a…flying blue sword with my briefcase. Wait, did I get stronger in this dimension?

"Impressive . . . if I must say" says a mature female voice behind me, oh god. Don't tell me it's the generals I'm facing.

I sighed heavily and looked back to see…what you fanboys called "Heavenly sight" for reasons; 5 girls with…battle suits, floating armor pieces, and Badass weapons.

The first one in the center, which I assume is the leader, has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, Hmm . . . Looks familiar. And a black body suit that exposes her chest somewhat.

Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol, the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contains purple areas near the bottom. a black boots with purple tips and a futuristic katana in her metallic hands…wait, all of them have metal gloves. Are they Robots?

The second one, the one with white twin tails, wears a gray bathing suit piece with multiple black marks and lining, and revealing her assets, and wears a grey…boots with high heels?. . . and uses a short sword. Oh great, two sword users.

The third one, with green spikey Ponytails and. a bathing suit black piece with her arms fully covered, as are her legs. Her entire front is exposed. . . .Revealing her VERY large assets, God dammit another thunder tits appeared. Around each wrist is a glowing green ring segment. And she wields a spear.

I'm worried about the next one though: dark purple hair, a black Tank-top with…Large assets again? God dammit. a neck piece with a glowing pink line below it, small straps connecting to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts connecting to the outfit . God dammit, if she's intimidating me, she succeed with straight A's. God dammit, she must be a dominatrix . . . and she has sword that can extend like a whip. . . yup no doubt a dominatrix

The last on-

"Kugh!"I once again kneel down, with a red face and blood flowing out of my nose by appearance of the last flying people;

Unlike the other 4, she has a short blue hair, white "petite" bathing suit. And red…Bloomers.

AHHHHHHHH, itssoadorableinearlyfaintedbutineedtosurvivesoicanescapethisshitz!(SOMEONE GET ME A TRANQUILIZER!QUICK!)

.

.

.

.

.

*Technical issues*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

S-sorry about earlier, lets continue.

She wears boots resemble sandals with red coloring. And she carries a FREAKING AXE. . . . Oh god, as much as I want to scream like a fanboy due to her adorable looks. I have to hold it since she wants me dead at this point.

I somehow manage to maintain my ground despite the tension of being killed . . . especially from the sadist over there.

"Hmm~ "OH god, the dominatrix is really aiming at me.

"D-do your worst" I said while I enter my two handed sword.

"He just signed his death wish" says the one with grey suits

" Hmhmhm~ Interesting . . I wonder how long you will last against All of us . ." Iris heart said as she tries to intimidate me, which succeed at it as my arms shivers in terror

"But don't worry . I'll make sure it will end. .slowly and painful~" Not worry MY ASS!

"Hey, it's not funny if our ally is more menacing than the enemy" Yeah, I agree with that. Whitey.

"Lets just stop her when she goes overboard, I felt sorry for this human' Thanks for the sympathy

"Why the sympathy? It's obvious that he asks for it"this girl is annoying.

"If only you guys don't say "I'm going to torture you" in the first place, maybe this won't happened"i shouted to blow some steam

"You heard our conversation?" asked the Purple suited women

"Yup . . All of it"good way to making it sound obvious

"Y-you got the wrong idea-"seriously, the wrong idea?

"Sorry, I don't believe strangers" I prepared my charging stance.

"Geez, looks like we can't convince him that we're harmless" says the Purple leader of the group. Hmm, I'll interrogate this "Histoire" if I have the chance next time.

Right now, my objective is to "get out of here"

'That's too bad, I was planning to make you my bodyguard" Damn this green bombshell tick me off.

"If your seducing me, it's not gonna work. "Thunder tits""I mocked her.

"!"she seems to be holding her rage, I can see her grip shaking.

"I will make sure to drill you the fact that; larger size is better" Oh man, looks like I did a number in her.

"Hmmm Interesting~ But rest assure, I will find the soft spot on you and . . . make sure to make it. . .pleasurable~" Yup, I'm officially raped at this rate.

That's when I noticed that this house must be abandoned, I can see dust flying from their. . . Power of flying. Heh heh, Comeback time, now what do girls usually fight over . . .Oh my god, not "That" idea. . .

Fuck it, i'm desperate enough for this. I smirk victoriously for a while as I found a way to escape.

"Why is he fucking smirking?" Whitey, I'm sorry for this.

"Hmmm~ already broken down before your lessons?" Nope, but I plan to escape your "lessons".

"Nah, it's just that . . . now that I think about it. Do you all like to. .Show off your assets?".

"What are you trying to imply?" Purple asked.

"Judging by the design. . . I think you all like to show off your chests, except White flatty bitch over there "I said while hoping I mocked whitey over there, I'm terribly sorry for her fans out there.

And i succeed since her eyes grow red."Y-You LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, ZERSTORUNG!" she shouts angrily as she slams her hammer towards me, I manage to evade the attack, causing her attack to hit the roof. The roof shattered and dust starts to form, blocking their view.

I used this opportunity to run silently towards what seems to be a gate, must be the entrance to the city Knowing this I slowed my pace, and used my stopping force to jump through the wall,

.

.

.

I finally reached the depths of a forest, knowing my body is at its limit. I lean to a nearby tree

"Yosh, mission com-"

*Bang*

A bullet bounced my "Baggage". Surprised, I ran a few steps forward before looking at my back.

"HALT! This is as far as you go" shouted a black haired girl with an assault rifle aimed at me." Surrender this instant. There WILL be pain if you don't" Oh c'mon, I felt like this is cliché in a certain franchise.

"Damn, do I really have to do this" I said while I sheath both baggage.

"Hmph, looks like my negotiation failed. Prepare yourself" she said as she prepared her riffle.

*Battle start*

I started with a sliding tackle, hoping that I could knock her unbalance. She shot a few rounds at me, which I blocked the attack by crossing my "weapons", although a few bullet went through and bruise me.

As the distance shortens, her bullets starts to have larger force, more bruise starts to form in my body.

Knowing this,I canceled my tackle and decides to leap attack her, as I swing both of my weapon at her.

*Clang*

My weapons make contact with her riffle handle, parrying my attack. But my attack won't stop there.

As my feet touched the ground, I slide tackle her again. This time she had no time to shoot me because my landing position was much closer compare to the first attack, but missed due to her fast reaction

This caused me to see through her skirt, and I caught the glimpse of white…..plain white panties. Perfect, now I have no regrets when I die.

She turns beet red and starts to aim her rifle faster than before. "Y-you PERVERT!" she fires a larger bullet at me. I only have enough time to block the attack by crossing my weapons

"Wha-"as my weapons make contact with her bullet, the bullet exploded. The force of the explosion knocked me far. Wait, I think I heard a voice of water flowing…Oh, don't tell me this is a water fall

Okay, this is a waterfall.

'AHHHHHH! I shouted as I fell to the waterfall

.

.

.

*Battle ended*

.

.

.

.

.

 _Narrator POV_

Kiseki woke up in a …bed…..

'Oh C'mon author? Why another bed scene? " he complains to the author, which to his surprise received no reply.

He then got a stinging pain in his head…must be a headache (You don't say?) and as he look down ….he wears a new clothing? His jacket and blue shirt was switched with purple t shirt with a familiar "N" Symbol in its chest part. His pants is still his baggy training pants, but now it has red linings in its side.

He wears his jacket, which was hanged in the door, and left the room. Only to be greeted by…a girl?

The girl looks (Verrrry!) familiar with a certain girl from last night? Purple hair, but she has longer and darker one. . .light purple eyes…a white oversized Hoodie jacket with purple linings (and a familiar N shape in the zippers) …and a purple (oversized) boots

Author, stop stealing my job (Hey, that was meant to lighten your work…b-but since you asked…i-)

Can you stop that author?

.

.

.

Good, back to the story.

"O-oh your awake *cough*" the girl said while trying her best to hide her sickness. "A-are you okay. Ma'am?" Kiseki asked politely.

"Ma'am? Do I look that old to you?" the girl replied while she took a few powders from a sachet and drink it.

"N-no, you look young in my view. I-I'm sorry for that. I-it's just an old habit"I said while cursing a certain friend.

"Oh, its okay. I'm kool with a K in it. So chill "the girl then offer Kiseki a seat. Which he accepts since it would be rude to refuse her offer.

"So…mind filling me up?"

"H-Huh?" Kiseki's face turned red as he got the wrong meaning of what she said.

She realize what she said and blushed "P-pervert, what i mean is…why are you in the river, unconscious last night?"

"O-oh!" i say embarrassed.

So he explained what happened last night, especially the fact that 5 girls wants to torture him.

"-and somehow one of them, I think her name was [Nepu], reminds me of you..."

"Oh, You must be talking about Neputune?'

"Neputune? So that's her name. But, err who is she anyway? "And a very confused face painted her face. "H-huh? Y-you don't know lady Neputune"

"L-lady? Is she like the one who rule over a nation?"

"Yeah, she is the CPU of Planeptune. And it's more like protecting instead of ruling"

"…CPU?"

"Yeah, they guard their own nation. They're so cool, Kyaaa~ But, I'm surprised that you don't know about this common logic" she then poured Tea to another cup. "Want some?"

"Sure"

.

.

.

.

As they finish their beverage, Kiseki decides it's the time to leave.

"Thanks for the meals, I'll be leaving now"i bow politely.

"Y-your leaving? and whats with you bowing down?" she asked.

'Y-yeah, I'm not planning to disturb you…err"

"it's Rye ,buddy…"

"So Rye. . .I need to take care this world, and look for some kids"

"Eh, So cool~ I wanna join . .But err, what kids are you looking for?" Rye question made Kiseki realize his stupidity.

"Shoot, I forget to ask him about who I'm looking for"

"Him?"Rye said as she hold the urge to laugh.

"Yeah, he asked me to protect this world , a s- sword and whatever Blade he's trying to say? and "Entrusting "some kids with me . . ."

"Hmm? That sounds like what Gramps would say."

"Gramps? is he your grandparents?" a giggle escaped Rye's mouth

"Yeah, he's the one who adopted us, and I think he means to take care of Gamindustry since he loves this world more than anything else" Rye sipped her teacup(That magically appeared for reasons)

"I used to stay at the Hospital because of an unknown Illness, but one day, gramps came and made my daily medicine" Rye showed her sack full of white powder.

"Since then, we lived here and eventually . . .He . .he" tears started to flow down her eyes. She bent to her knees as she starts crying. I know what happened, because he told me

I felt sorry for reminding her about her Gramps, But as if someone else controlled my movement, I hugged her from the back

" _HOLY FUCKIN SHIIIT, DID I REALLY HUGGED A STRANGER?"_ I screamed mentally

"Eeeeepp?"

"I-I'm sorry" as my hand loosen the hug, Rye hugged me back tightly, her face in my chest.

"W-whoa?"

" . . ."no reaction from her, maybe I'll let her b-

*Bang*

Both of us shocked that a bullet was 1cm close for my safety, and a cold metal fist punched me out of the balcony.

As I tried to recover, 3 arrows pierced the purple shirt.

"Rye, are you okay . ." I heard a new sound from where I was . . .

And saw three new face glaring daggers at me, which I think was as dangerous as their weapons;

The first girl has a pair of black blade gun (Guns with small blades attached to them, in case your wondering), Her eyes are an odd red(Left) and green(Right). She wears a Black Tank-top that exposes "The Line". The straps were attached with a black shoulder guards with grey outlines on her left shoulder, she wears black shorts. And black sneakers.

The second one, which has a pair of white knuckles, she wears a cap facing backwards, with some of her sea blue hair was let loose on purpose. She wears a Blue shirt that with light-blue outlines, and a similar baggy training pants as mine, only that hers are white and has blue linings. And lastly is that she uses white stockings and a funny looking combat boots

Lastly is. . Without a doubt a girl, with dark-green hair and eyes, her hair was tied in a long pony-tail reaching her knees. She wears green tank top that is connected to a choker, exposing her curves. She wears a matching green mini-skirt with white linings, and straps that connects her with right shoulder guard. And lastly is that she use a black boots that reached her knees. She has a large green energy shaped like an arrow aimed at me. while holding channeling her energy with a crescent like weapon, I'll bet that's a bow, despite the jaggy edge that makes it look like a melee weapon.

But surprisingly, they look similar to the others I saw yesterday, minus the weapons

"Yup, definitely not my day"

"G-guys, . . "Ryes hair covers her eyes, and her mouth show hints of anger.

"Not now Rye, we're going to get rid of this pervert first" said the Green haired girl. Followed by a nod of approval from the Blue haired one.

"Yeah, stop bullying Miss Rye ,You Jackass!"says the Blue haired girl with a gigantic Knuckle.

"H-hey, I'm not-"

*Bang*

A bullet hit the ground, which frighten me for a while. "I-I'm serious, I didn't do anything"

"GUUUUYS!"

"B-but Rye-" The green haired girl's concentration caused her energy arrows to dissapear.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FAVORITE SHIRT!"Rye then took out a katana, and leaped towards the three.

*2 minutes later*

Holy shit, Rye owned the three of them. . . brutaly, okay mental note; she could be more dangerous than Whitey yesterday

"Uhh, we're . . . terribly sorry Rye" the black haired girl apologized while regaining her footing.

"I see . . . so he claims to meet Gramps on the way here, and made you cry . . ." it's a good thing that they understand the situation. . But please, stop the glare, its killing me.

"Err, it's actually more like I cried myself" Rye said, scratching her head in embarrassment. A sigh came out from the Knuckle bearer

"I thought we settled that problem long ago, Rye"

"Eheheh~ S-sorry" Rye laughed in embarrassment. The trio sigh in disappointment

"Well, L-looks like I'm just a nuisance to this place, so err . . I better g-"

"Wait!" Rye grabbed my arm, which stopped me from leaving the house

"W-W-W-WHAT!Rye?!"The others seemed to be shocked too by Rye's sudden action

"I-if it's true that Gramps chose you . . .P-please stay here "Rye pleaded, and . . .cried?

"B-but, I don't think your friends allowed it"

"Yeah, and would you believe it's our Gramps? It could be another person"

"U-huh, way to go Miss Erin. This dummy could be lying" Oh, so the black haired girl is Erin.

"T-thanks Bleu . . . I guess" Erin replied. .a slight red flushed her cheeks. Okay, so her blue haired friend is Blue (BLEU , you little shit!) Oh yeah. I'll. .definitely remember that.

This caused the last out of the three to have . . . a nosebleed?

"Ahhhhh~ Bleu-chan . . . Your so cute~" She hugged Bleu from behind.

"Uuu~ stop it, Rin "Bleu said . . .Oh god, I just realize how adorable Bleu is.

"Ugh!"I kneel down as a sudden headache stings my head, and a slight blood once again flow from my nose.

"Eh? Whats wrong?" Rye asked full of concern.

"Urgh . . not this again?"

"Again?" I felt like everyone in the room stares on me now. "Y-yeah, i. . Had a bad history, that's all that I can say for now"

Rin sighed in disappointment before she speaks" Well, anyway Rye, you know what we're here for, right?"

"Ah right, we're suppose to-"

.

.

.

.

.

Phew, +5 K words, I'm beat. Btw, I can't update often. the internet here sucks and stuff, curse you WI-FI.

Neptune: Hey author, why my screen time (?) short? I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!

Yeah, I know. I'll make sure you'll get more screen time Nep. Just go eat pudding in the fridge *Neptune flees to the kitchen*

Anyway, Thanks for reading! See ya next time.

Plutia: Bye-Bye~*Smirks*

Shit


	2. Chapter 1

Sup Readers. I'm back with the second chapter of this stupid fanfic.

Neptune: Author, you promise that I will have more screen time! SO DO IT BECAUSE I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!

This is not an anime, but I know what you mean.

Nep: So . .

Yup, more show time for you.

Neptune: Yaaay!

Now be a good girl and wait at the kitchen*points at the kitchen*, the fridges full of Pudding.

*rushed to the kitchen*

There goes my life stock of puddings.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Neptunia series.

Now, without further ado, Stand up. .za-

Neptune: *from the kitchen*NEPU!

.

Note:

[Skill]

 _Thoughts_

"Saying"

(Author rants)

.

.

.

Ark 1, CH1 : The First quest

.

.

.

.

A recap from the previous chapter;

"Well, anyway Rye, you know what we're here for, right?"Rin asked seriously.

"Ah, right. We're supposed to . . ." she said as she soon struck a thinking pose.

.

.

.

*Jiiiiii~~~*everyone's staring at Rye so seriously.

". . . Give the readers some cool action and lewd fan service!"She shouts (Meanwhile, A certain CPU starts to panic as someone has stolen the Right to break the fourth wall and her spotlight as the MC of this Fanfic).

And all four of us (except Rye) fall backwards (Anime style).

"Seriously?" I asked with a slightly entertained face, but what's a "Lewd fan service"?

"Rye!" Erin karate chopped Rye's head.

"Ouchies, geez Rye. You could be too strict sometimes, that's why no one rarely hangout with you. ."Rye rubbed her head.

And there goes another chop in the head by Erin. Rye started sobbing this time."Huwee!" Rye cried as she hug Rin for comfort. Rin somehow enjoyed this moment, which is shown with a . . . pleasured face and a slight nosebleed.

"Now now. Rye, do what Erin says so she won't chop you again. And Erin, you need to apologize after this" Rin says as she gently ruffled Ryes hair. I guess she's the mother in this group.

"Fine. We're supposed to do some Guild quests and collect credits" Rye said with a face of an irritated child.

"Good~, Now Erin. What do you say if you do something bad?" Rin winked.

Erin puffed her cheeks" O-okay, I'm S-O-R-R-Y. There, Happy now?" Is it that hard to apologize?

"Let's just go already!"Rye said as she marched cheerfully towards the door. Wow she recovered fast.

"Hold on . . . what about him?" Bleu, who was reading a red covered book, asked about me. Thanks for the concern.

"Umm. Me?" I asked while pointing myself.

"Well, who else is a guy here other than you? Idiot"

"Yeah . . . I'll . . . uh, join you guys "I said while scratching my head.

"Eh? "Everyone was shocked, But Rye and Rin had a gleaming smile painting their face. I awkwardly laugh as two pair of eyes glared at me.

"T-trust me, I won't be a bother. And I promise "Gramps" to watch you all anyway" I reassured them.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're not going be a burden. I mean, he manage to endure 5 CPU's at once" Rye shouted happily.

This is when Erin looked at me in disbelief, Rin stopped to be blissful and had the same face as Erin. And Bleu stopped reading her book which came from nowhere.

"EhhHHHH!"The three of them shouted, although Bleu maintained her poker face when she shouts and failed to sound surprised.

"I-impossible. How do you do it?" Bleu stared at me . . .Still with the very cold poker face. Oh my Devil (Whut?). "I-i-it's just luck . .p-please don't move closer, I have . . .err, claustophobia"I LIED!

"Clauseto- what?" Rye asked while writing a note . . . when did she get that notebook?

"It's a sickness that is related to tight spaces"

"I see, so you nosebleed when you're in a tight space? . . . You're weird" I'll take that as a praise, Bleu.

"Hmm . . . But with that kind of luck, maybe we can do quests easier" Rin assured the group.

"I guess so . . . Kise was it?" Erin regained her composures

"Y-yes Lady Erin" a hint of red covered Erins cheek seconds later.

"W-w-wha!y-you don't have to be so formal to me. Just call me Erin" I can see steams coming out of her ears somehow (dramatization).

"O-okay. N-nice to meet you. Everyone" I bowed down to them. I can see them blush somehow.

"I-it's my habit, I swear. P-please get used to it" I stuttered.

"Hmhmhm~ very well, Kise. Pleased to meet you" Rin said with a happy look.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Kise" Bleu said with the same cold poker face. I swear to god my urges starting to surface no- Ohmaigodshessoaddorablegimmeahugnow (Tranquilizer!)N-no author, I'm okay.

"Y-you better meet our expectations, I-it's not like I'm letting you join for free." Riiiight.

"With Kise in our side. This quest will be easy-peasy. Let's go guys"

"It's Kiseki!" I went to the emo corner.

.

.

.

As I packed my stuffs, which only consists of the pair of briefcase yesterday. Bleu bust over my door along with Rye and Rin. They're carrying a . . . long blonde Wig? And yellow eye lens? And . . . Holy shit: a blue tank top with paddings. The tank top is connected with a . . . mini-skirt by a pair of belts. Exposing the stomach.

"W-whats with the Outfit? "I asked with the shakiest voice I can ever muster.

Rin giggled at my reaction "Based on the goddess blog we checked a minute ago, we found that your being hunted for. . ." she shown me a . . . bounty poster? The price listed 3,000,000 credits.

"Please tell me that's a small amount of money?" I said with a very tired voice.

"No, with that amount of money. You could have your own house for 3 months "Well, shit.

"So, since we don't want you to get caught. We decide to change your appearance" Rye and Rin had the devils smirk on their face.

"Please, anything but those clothes "I stepped back in terror. That's when Bleu catches my arm. "Nu-uh. You will use this clothes-"she then whispers in my ears "Or die Bitch". All I can do is gulp in terror as the three dressed me inside the room.

.

.

.

And here I am, back in Planeptune. Man, I felt uncomfortable about being here. What if the CPU's is on patrol? But it' better to be hunted than using female clothes in public. Heck, I wonder what that Sadist's "Lessons" feels-(NO, YOU WILL NOT SAY THAT!THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD KISE. DON'T CONTINUE-)

(Did somebody demand . . . a lesson~)

(. . . .Shit)

And we can see here the author being dragged to a room by . . ."Sadist", It's nice to meet you author.

"Hey, light up Buddy, at least you won't be captured with that level disguise" Rye slapped my back. I'm now using the Blonde wig and lens, although some of my blue hair is still visible to the naked eye in my right. I'm still using Rye's purple T-shirt, but I covered it with my white jacket.

"But sadly, we can't dress him up" Rin said.

As Rye slap my back . . .which I take it as a friendly gesture since my friend usually do it back in "Earth" . . . Is the culture here is similar? This will be interesting fact.

"Are you thinking about something?" Bleu asked.

"No, nothing at all." I replied. But I must say: the climate here is good, I did said that my world barely had any good climate since we pretty much pollute it.

I put my hands in my back.

"Oh yeah, Kise. How did you find that briefcases?" She asked me back.

"They were beside me when I woke up, why is it?" I said as I pat both of the "Briefcase"

(Narrators POV)

"Oh . . . Nothing, Ahahaha! _But the handles look familiar. .could it be . . ._ "

"R-rye . . . are you okay. You're surprising quiet today" Erin asked with concern. The other two also looked worried about Rye.

"Hyaa! Don't worry, everything's okay" Rye reassured her friends.

"Well, okay. But please tell us if you have something in mind" Rin said in a motherly tone.

"Okay!"Rye replied cheerfully.

As they walked, Kiseki asked a few question about the "CPU". Turns out the five he met yesterday gain power by the belief of people. People who know this named it the "Share" power. Surprisingly, they did not suspect him from the lack of knowledge.

"I heard rumors that the CPU's went to Guilds in order to raise their shares" Bleu said while focusing herself with her handheld book. Kiseki's face went to a sudden change of expression from neutral into slightly terror.

"Yeah, I heard that too. I also heard the candidates does this more often" Erin's additional info gained Kiseki's interest and fear.

"C-candidates?"

(Back to Kiseki's POV)

"Yup, The CPU's had their own "CPU Candidates", easier to say "Sisters" since I heard that they are related somehow" Oh crap, now I have more trouble coming at me.

"O-okay, Oh, is that the guild?" I said pointing at a purple building with the "Guild" sign in fear.

"Yup, nice eyes you got there, partner" Rye cheerfully said. I smile unconsciously, maybe because her bright personality reminds me of someone.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go fetch some quest" Rye pushed me towards the door. Inside, I see many people hanging out, my fear vanished as I saw no signs of the CPU's nor the Candidates. Although some of them are bragging about the quests rank caught my curiosity.

"Hey, Bleu . . ." and she's too focused to her books. Great. I can see Rin hugging her tightly, like a girl with her favorite doll.

Rin heard me asking "I think I will answer your question, Kise. Since Bleu-chan is too busy with her books" Oh, so Bleu likes books that much. I'll save this info for later.

"O-oh, Miss Rin. I was wondering: do you judge quests by Ranks?"

"Bingo~ looks like my dearest Kise learned a lot."Rin praised me, while patting my head since I'm physically shorter than her.

I frown at her, but I don't make a single comment."Ufufu~ that expression energized me. I wonder if I could hold my urges~" and many people starts staring at us.

"Miss Rin, please stop making a fuss" Bleu said while her eyes focused on her book. Wait, how did she know?

"Bleu-Chan" Now it's Rin who's frowning. I smiled at this awkward but happy scene I saw. Thats when Rye and Erin returned.

"Rin, Bleu, Kise! We got some quest" Rye and Erin ran while waving some papers at us. Rin clapped her hands.

"Well then, shall we see what we got" we then opened the lists . . .

.

.

.

.

(Virtua Forest)

"So, 5 Dogoos, a lizardman, and a 5"Tulips" . . . "I recalled the tasks of the quest.

"Yeah, and the price is enough for today. Around 15K credits (W-who the heck post this quest? The rewards is too high)" Erin said while counting the total reward with a calculator from god-knows-where.

"Seems reasonable, kay. Let's go" I said as we ran towards the forest.

.

.

.

Soon enough, we encountered a flying lizard, five dog like blobs and five flowers that moves . . .Wait, this isn't ridged, right?(Nope, seems legit)

"It must be our lucky day. Our objective is all in front of us" Rin soon stares at Bleu with gleaming eyes. "With this, we can commence our gamming marathons faster than expected. Especially Yuri dating sims ~" Dating sims?

"Playing *Censored title. Just imagine one yourself, Perverts* with Bleu-chan~" Rin said as she went into her own fantasy world. Bleu-chan instantly perked out of her books and hide behind my shoulders. Hugging me, and her head peeks Rin from it.

" _*Insert the manliest moan you can ever imagine, Perverts*"_

"Err, Mr Kise. Your nose is-"Bleu's voice brought me back to reality.

"W-whoa" I said as I grabbed a tissue from nowhere (Whut?).

"Guys. Let's just proceed with the battle. We'll Nep-nep you Purple and pink, monsters" Rye summoned her sword, I trembled as I remembered how Rye wrecked the three of her friends.

The other three also summoned their respective weapons that from flashes of light. Causing me to jaws drop.

"How do you d-. . .i mean , What the heck!"This cause the three of my teammates stare at me weirdly.

"Seriously? You don't know the storage system?" Erin looks at me, suspiciously.

"I . . . don't even know it ever exist" I felt sharp glares from the three of them (Rye, she's too focused on the monsters). Yup, definitely going to get suspicious glares after this quest.

"Just get to your battle stance, Jackass. We'll teach you the basic shit later" Bleu shouted. Oh C'mon, don't change to rebel mode just yet. I'm enjoying th-. Oh shit (Kiseki, we need to fix that brain of yours)

"Fine- fine" I sheath one of my briefcase . . . where's the other one? Screw it, I'll fight with one sword.

*Fight!*

Erin starts the battle with two gunshots, and two dogoos got knocked back, and disintegrate into data seconds later.

"[ _Cutting edge_ ]" Rin shouts as she forms two energy arrows to her "Bow", aiming at the Lizardman. As she release the energy, it formed a crescent energy in the air that manages to cut the Lizardmans tail.

"EAT THIS BITCH!"Ow, my poor ears. Bleu used this chance to smash the lizardman with her knuckles, the ground below her was marked with a crater that was twice the size of the lizard man.

"Hiyaa, [Volcanic geyser]"Rye set her katana on fire and smashed the earth along with five Tulips, followed by a giant pillar of fire. Which disintegrate them into data fast."Hyahyahyahya, I've Nep them!"S-scary.

The three remaining Dogoos started to howl.

"DO-DOGOO!" The air was filled with those howl for 10 seconds, and a horde of them came out of nowhere and merged into a . . . larger version of a normal "Dogoo".

Well, shit. Hope my Side scroll RPG experience pays off.

I start with simple hit-and-run tactics by side stepping after a quick slash attacks. The Dogoo seems pissed enough as it jumped and released a shockwave that knocked me back.

"Go, Kise. Nep that Giant Dogoo to Nep-nep land" Oh god, she really needs to stop her "Nep" theme. (Huehuehue, it's spreading).

"Fight!Kise" Rin cheered me from behind.

"Guys . . ."I smiled. Soon, Red hot flames starts to cover me and my "briefcase", but like last time. I felt a passionate feeling instead of burning pain.

"Here I come, Heavy sword technique: [Flame charge]!"I shouted as I charge my sword towards the Dogoo. As it connects, the Dogoo's skin isn't showing signs of being pierced.

"MY SWORD SHALL PIERCE EVEN THE HEAVENS!"I said as I charged harder. And finally pierce the Dogoo.

As I pierced the Dogoo, a hole was craved in the Dogoos lower body. Red flames widen the hole as it burns the Giant Dogoo, The Dogoo was no more as it burst into data.

"Yosh, we nep them!" Rye does her victory pose, she stabs her sword into the ground and rest her chin in it with a happy face. But then . . .

 _Crack_

Our happy victory was interrupted when my Briefcase starts to have cracks

"T-the Briefcase?" I shouted. As the briefcase suddenly breaks itself. Revealing a blade that was connected to my sword handle: It is a crystal shaped blade. Carved with Runes with four different colors; Purple, green, Black and white.

"T-that's-"Erin looked at me in shock.

"That Rune . . . It's really-"Bleu dropped her book.

"-Gramps sword. I knew it that he meet Gramps" Rye leaped towards me, we both crashed to the ground with Rye hugging me tightly.

" _Oh god, I can hear her heartbeat"_ I mentally enjoyed the moment.

"Heavens grace. This is not what we all expected. And Rye, I think you should let go of our dear Kise" Rin pointed on me.

"W-what are you -.!" Rye went beet red as she realize what she did. "S-s-sorry" she said with an embarrassed face. We let go instantly, Rye left the sound of her heartbeat in my memory that caused me to blush. Yet curious since her heartbeat felt . . . Different.

Rin looks at us with a pleased look, Erin has a . . . Jealous look on her face? And Bleu . . . still in her cold poker face, but her hands can be seen shaking.

.

.

.

.

Things went kind of unpleasant for me on the way back. Erin wants me to hold hands with her, which I decide to do since I don't mind it. Bleu stares at me sometimes, but when I look back she always return to her books or have a conversation with Rin. While Rye decides to play the "Childish" one: we keep on stopping for snacks like ice cream and sweets.

Honestly I don't mind stopping by, and man. The snacks here are delicious. Especially this "Blanc" Manju. But this caused us to have financial problems and:

"Huh, we only have enough money for one game?"

"Yes" Bleu said she looked away from me and strike a conversation with Rin, but indirectly glaring daggers at Rye

"Eheheh, sorry" Rye said while she scratch her head in embarrassment.

'So, anyone but Rye is going to choose which game we should play tonight. Deal"

"Deal" we said with a tired voice.

"So, whos going to choose the game?" Erin curiously asked. An idea soon came in my head.

"Rye, give me the bottle of Nep-bull"

"Eh! But I finish it already"

"I just need the bottle"

Rye throws the Bottle.

*Smack*

"OWWW!MY FACE!"I shout in pain.

"Ehehehe, Sorry buddy" Rye apologize.

"So, what can a bottle help us?" Erin asked curiously

"Well Erin, lets play a game."

"A game?" The four of them looked confused

"Yeah, I'll spin this bottle whoever was pointed by the cap of the bottle will chose our game tonight. Deal?"

"Whoa, interesting! As expected by Kise" Rye said while hugging me from the back. We just met less than a day Rye.

"Rye, please release me. I'm starting the game" Good thing she stood back, she's surprisingly lightweight despite the amount of food she ate before.

"Interesting idea, Kise. I'll join, and will be victorious" Rin made a fist-pump in the air.

"No way Rin, I will be victorious in this match" Erin replied. Man, both of them seems to take this seriously.

"Hmm. Interesting" Bleu closed her book.

"Okay, here goes" I spin the bottle in the ground.

"Pick me, Mr Bottle" Oh god, really? Begging a lifeless bottle to stop at you?

I can see the other two were very into this match.

"C'mon" Erin pleaded to the Bottle. Oh god, if it stopped at her then I'll worship Nep-bulls for a week.

And we all gasped as the bottle stopped. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

"C'mon Bleu, You done yet?" Yep, from what I say, Bleu won the game. So she's the one choosing the game for tonight. I still can't believe that bottle picked Bleu, is the bottle rigged?(Nope) God dammit, now I'm worshiping a drink for a week? Thanks, me from minutes ago.

All we done so far is starring at random games. The longest one was in the RPG section. And we skipped some sections like the puzzle game and the FPS games.

"Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt you. But we're closing in five minutes" the clerk in the register shouts. This made me panic.

"Err, Bleu-"

"I know, Shut up Mr Kise. This is a tough decision" She said with a frown face. She held two game: Endilia chronicles and Final Image VII.

I decide to scan the game she pick, and voiced my opinion "Hmm, from what I see Bleu, Endilia has more promising Graphics. But Final Image has an interesting storyline".

Bleu soon looked me in the eyes . . . her light blue eyes sparkle in delight. "I-it looks like . . . W-we have the same opinion" She hid her face with the games.

"Um . . . Anyway, it's still your decision Bleu" I said while indirectly pat her shoulder, Author, whats with me doing random stuff (God dammit. Kise, just do it) IT'S KISEKI!

"eeeep!"Bleu flinched, This caused the other customers to glare at me.

"S-sorry" I apologized

"I-it's okay, it felt . . ."I can't hear the last words since she whisper slower than before.

"What?"

"N-no, it felt terrible as Shit(OWWWHHHH!). let's just buy the damn game already" i felt like something in my chest exploded, but somehow recovered since . . .the way she said it , something seems off. Is she really saying that my touch is not enjoyable to her? If so, maybe I should find a way to stop my habits.

.

.

.

.

As we exit the store, I noticed that Rin and the others were gone "Huh, where did they go?"

I heard a ringtone from Bleu's pocket instantly (Dear every day, by Blanc). Banc reach her pocket and pulled of a . . . Oh my, is that the classic flip phone? I was expecting a modern smartphone.

"Yeah . . . Ah, Miss Rin where did you- . . .i see . . .very well . . .Bye-bye" she then closed her phone and sigh heavily. "So . . . where are they?" I asked.

"Apparently , Miss Rye has a painful headache, stomachache, and brain freeze after eating 10 ice creams in a minute while we're gone . . .So they head home first" What? 10 ice creams? In a minute?

"I . . . see" I sweat drop, as expected from Rye I guess.

"Well, I guess we better go back ourselves" Bleu said as she walked away. At that moment, I saw an illusion of someone I knew walking away.

"S-sis?"I reached out for her with my opened palms,

"What is it?"only to. . .

*Touch*

As suggested by the sound, I accidentally touch Bleu's chest area.

"Kise"

This made her flush red and summoned her knuckles. "Y-YOU . . ."

" _Oh god, why. . ."_ I mentally cursed myself. "P-P-PERVERTED ASSHOLE!"She leaps to the air and slams my head into the ground.

The streets was soon filled with a lifeless scream (Rest in pieces, mate) GOD DAMMIT AUTHOR!

.

.

.

.

I woke up from the blackness, I felt that I'm being dragged by Bleu(With a rope).

"Is it necessary to tie me up?" My only reply is a deadly glare, great. I'll just be quiet.

Moments passed, and Bleu starts to show signs of fatigue. I felt worried and decide to negotiate with her. "Okay okay, it was an accident; I tripped and accidentally grouped you. I'm sorry"

"N-no way, Jackass" she replied, hiding her face.

" _God, such misfortune I have here"_ I sigh heavily. "On second thought, let me be like thi-" Bleu cut my rope with my sword. Man I thought I was dead, she nearly sliced my skin.

"E-eh?"

"Y-You better not think of any weird ideas!Kise-san, I-i'll kill you if you do" She threat me, but failed since she doesn't sound threatening at all with her shaking (Loli) voice and there is no sign of killing intent in her.

"You know, your failing to threat yo-"

"I WILL KILL YOU!"She shouts the top of her lungs. Now that's threatening.

"Yes, Sis"

"S-sis? I-I'm not your sister, dumbass"

"Well you act like one, an older one in fact in my opinion" I bluntly said. She looked away from me, embarrassed.

"S-stop it. Y-y-you dumbass!"

"Okay-okay. How about Lady Bleu"

"J-jerk" she replied me. She stares at the ground, blushing.

"Alright, Bleu. Let's go "I said while leaving her"HEY!KISE, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"(I think someone's losing her traits at this point).

.

.

.

Bleu soon catch up, and hit my chest like a drum (*Turns on the Poka-Poka*) for more than a minute. Damn it hurts but somehow . . . pleasurable

.

.

I just realize what I just said. GOD, I'M A MASOCHIST KILL ME!(No, embrace it. My child. HUEHUEHUE~) NOOOOOO!

"WHEN I SAID WAIT UP. THEN WAIT UP DUMBASS" she rants madly while continuing her continuous hits.

.

.

.

We finally reached Rye's house.

"So . . . How was your "Date"?" Rin asked from Rye's front door. A face full of mischief painted Rin's face. Bleu was now blushing behind her newly bought game. While I was holding my curiosity on what is a date? (You disappointed me, Kiseki! TAT)

(AUTHOOOOOOR! :o )

(*Deadly scream*)

"W-wha!" Erin shouted from the door, I think she heard what Rin said. "Hmm~ Is our Little Erin jealous?"

"M-me J-j-jealous over H-him? N-n-n-n-o way" She denied. But I felt that she failed it badly.

"If you're not jealous, why-"As I was pointing her mistake, I received her death glare. "O-okay, Miss Erin" This made her face redder than before.

"Goodness Kise. Y-you really dated Bleu?" Rye appeared from the living room (Meanwhile, A certain CPU candidate sneezed cutely in The Planeptune Basilicom as she felt that someone is taking her "Traits").

"Rye!"Erin proceed to lightly attack her chest (*Another Poka-poka song*), "Hyaaa~. Eri, what's this supposed to mean?" Rye replied while letting her friend punch her in the chest. But what she got is some "BAKABAKABAKA", what's wrong with Erin?

"I'll go play my game" Bleu left towards the living room."Ahh~ Bleu-chan, wait for your Mommy" M-mommy? Seriously? It's creeping me out.

"From your expression, I could say you're kind of shocked. Aren't cha?" Rye asked with a screwdriver rotating her right arm. She changed her outfit into a plain purple T-shirt with the same N symbol as her jacket. While Erin uses a Black T-shirt with an "Ls" Symbol.

"I'll get used to it. Wait a minute, Rye aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I asked her back, Erin sigh under her breather" She's planning to give you something, idiot".

"Oh, I see. But er . . . Ms Rye, are you sure this is okay?" Rye simply scratched her head playfully. "Aww~. Don't worry Kise, we're already a family here." she said, smiling.

"R-rye? I don't know if i-"

"Don't be such a downer. Besides, We already got proof you've met gramps. So we're more than happy to let you in" She happily replied

"I'm going to owe that stupid gramps for the rest of my life here, am i?"I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Rye asked.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Okay then. Please follow us. Kise" she said as she dragged both Erin and me into a messy room full of metal parts like gears, bolts, and other stuffs.

"We're just done, so. . ."Rye laughed awkwardly.

"Well, it can't be helped then" I sigh, changing my focus to Erin, who was fidgeting for reasons. Man, she looked nervous. "Err, Ms Erin?"

A small "eeep" escaped her mouth. "S-s-sorry". "I-it's okay, anyway. Here, it's for you" she throws what looks like a transparent. "Eh? Glasses?" I think I flipped her switch, I watched as she changed expression.

"It's not your typical sunglasses: This Glasses allows you to keep your inventory and check your opponent's status. Feel the power of Lastation technology!" Whoa, that's some good advantage. I swipe my palms to the right and a blue-light stick theme menu screen of some sort appears from the left.

Erin looked at me, surprised."W-wha, you've master it in just seconds? I need hours to know how it works, N-not like it's hard or anything" Really?

"More like you can't use it, right~" Rye playfully teased Erin, which succeed as they soon had a game of tag.

"Hm . . . it'll take time for me to get used to it. But this is awesome, Thanks a lot Erin" I replied happily, She starts blushing and looked away. "I-I'm not giving this because I wanted to, okay!" I stare an obvious stare at her.

"W-what? Y-your not getting any I-idea's, right?" Erin bashfully shouts.

"Nope, anyway. If that's all I'm going to rest" I said while heading towards the living room. I slept in the sofa that faces the Tv.

.

.

.

(End)

Phew, manage to get this done. Shorter? Yeah, I'm still collecting ideas. Sorry about that.

And yes, i survived Histoires wrath(Iris heart? That's a clone)

And where's Neptune? I thought she's planning to be the MC? Never mind, she must be busy with stuff.

Oh yeah, the comment sections:

AIYF (IF-chan, Is that you?) Production: Yep, I was surprised that I had typed a similar idea as yours (I noticed it after I released the first chapter), I just got this idea from thin air (Wait, we're not breathing the same air. Right?).

You never knows: Okay Deal, and I don't really mind being bothered. I'll treat this as a Flame and I will grow stronger! Huehuehue! *Got stunned*

*Preview time!*

A certain quest will remind him of his past. What does this mean?And is that a mutated Ancient dragon? why is it red?

Rye: Wooow!a super dragon!

Erin: Kise!Explain why you call it "Partner"!

Kise: E-eh!T-that's for the next chapter!

Bleu: But he seems like to enjoy its company.*pouting face*

Rin: Ahh~ Bleu-chan's jealous face~

Next chapter: Chapter 2 The red Celestial dragon combination!The light dragon Shining-dragon and the sacred sword Shining-sword!

Has the wheel of fate started to move? H-hey, Rin. What are you doing?

Rin: Bleu-chan~ Come back!

Bleu: S-s-stay back!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello readers, Flame's back with a new episo-I mean, chapter.

Remember: I don't own the Neptunia series.

Where's Neptune when we need her?

*Check the bedroom*

Well Shi-

*Brave cannon*

Ark 1 CH2: The red Celestial dragon!Shining-dragon and sacred sword Shining-sword!

Note:

 _Thoughts_

"Speak"

[Skill and key characters]

.

.

.

.

(Kiseki POV)

The next morning came, and the sunlight practically hurt so much, I felt a burning sensation in my eyes. Is the sun here that close to the planet?

"FUUUUUU!'I screamed in pain as the burning sensation in my sleepy eye intensifies and I fell from the sofa.

"Wake up, Dummy" Bleu's voice echoed beside me. Did she meant to wake me up? Cause she shouts louder than a speakerphone

And Is that a magnifying glass? and is this the smell of Onions?

"AHHHH!MY EYE'S!"I dramatically shouted while running to the nearest bathroom. I eventually found the bathroom, but luck wasn't on my side when . . .

*Open door*

"Eeeep!"

I heard a gasping sound as I opened the door, but ignore it and dive into the nearest puddle of water for my poor eyes.

*splash*

"Aah~ Final-"That's when I noticed some black hair, and found Erin, who just finished her bath, with nothing to cover her cleavages.

Dammit author, My name's KISEKI for god sake.

We stare at each other for a good five seconds when Erin decide to break the silence.

"EEEEEK!"She shriek, and summoned a big rail gun cannon from nowhere. WHEN DID SHE GET THAT THING?

"Wait? Erin, I can explai- GYAAAAA!"Before I could clear the misunderstanding, I was hit by a giant particle beam of light. Everything went white.

.

.

.

(White void, Kise POV)

"Uggh, it's white here. Maybe I'm in heaven now" I said to the bright white void around me.

" _Imagine_ " Not another voice in my head.

A silhouette of a dragon appeared slowly. But . . . that appearance rings a bell here. Dammit brain, why you do this to me?!

"I-imagine what?" I asked while trying my best to put the puzzle together.

" _Imagine . . . our fight once again"_

Our fight? Damn, did I fight monsters back at "earth"?

" _Wield us once again!"_

W-what is this dragon talking about?

A dark goo envelop me, and Noises started to cover my hearing sense.

"HUAAAAA!"I shouted as I sink into the depth of black darkness.

.

.

.

.

(Back to reality)

I woke up in bed again. Damn, that dream felt so real. I'm sweating a lot, man I hope I didn't piss myself.

This time using Erins black "Ls' T-shirt, I could guess Erin had a bad time with Rye when I was asleep. Rye could be a little TOO hardcore for a fan of the Purple Heart. Or is this still normal in the Nep-fan club(Says the second protagonist-in-command, Rye)?

I head towards the kitchen to get some food. Rin, which was the only one in the house, informed that the others were doing hunting quests. I felt worried about their safety. So I packed my hunting gears, including the glasses from yesterday.

I checked my inventory, only to find that the second briefcase's sword hilt disappeared. Maybe this sword can be split? I'll just assume so.

"I think I'm going for some air" I said as I left the house towards Planeptune."Be careful, Kise~" Rin shouted from the window. Did she know I'm worried for them?

"Geez, why do I even ask that?" Of course I say that since they knew I promise gramps to keep them from harm's way.

.

.

.

.

As I went inside the guild, someone made an announcement from the speakerphone;

*A new quest has been updated: An S rank quest by the title of"Celestia's radiance"*

I ignored this announcement and went to the clerk to pick up a quest. But along the way, some people whispers about some rumors about this new quest

"Hey, have you seen this monster?"

"W-what is this thing? An Ancient dragon sub-species?"

It seems that the new quest involves an unknown monster that has a relation to a dragon. I manage to pass the crowd and went to the counter to register myself for some quest.

The quest "Celestia's Radiance" updates a silhouette of a red Dragon with silver armor plates trough a wide HDTV screen. Damn, I swear the dragon's appearance looks familiar.

The quest said that this dragon was last seen in . . . . Hey, isn't that Virtua forest?

And the hell is this. coincidence? It is the exact spot where my first quest took place? Damn, I'll take back my words about luck. But I have this assumption the author rigged the spawn rate of the monster.

(GOD DAMMIT KISE!NOT YOU TOO!)

" _Imagine . . . our fight"_

Damn, the dragon's voice keep haunting me. Do I ever fight a dragon back at my home?

I asked the clerk to sign me for the quest "Celestia's radiance". Only to get a shocked look on her face. "A-aren't you a bit too young for this type quest?" She must be judging me physically, since I look like 10 years old kid, physically.

"N-no, I'm good. Please register me, I'm in need of money to survive" I said sadly. Which I think succeed to make her cry dramatically. Umm, is she okay? (Yep, she's okay) Dammit author!

The clerk nod and registered me, but she stopped suddenly. "Can I have your name at least?" Name? O-oh yeah, I'm not in disguise.

I thought about many names, until I thought of one name I will regret of saying it for the rest of my life.

"W-windy" I said my game nickname back at "Earth". The clerk stare at me weirdly.

"Windy? That sounds like a girl's name, are you sure that's your name?" She asked suspiciously, good thing I'm used to this.

"No Ma'am, that's my name. Believe it or not "I assured her.

The Clerk glared at me a few seconds.

"Hmm, I must have mistaken you for a guy. Sorry" W-what? Did she register me as a girl? Do I look like a girl? I have a spikey hair for god's sake or is the culture here reversed? shiiiiit!

"Okay then. Your registration to "Celestia's radiance" quest is complete" The clerk responded with a smile.

I regretted the day i create this GODDAMNED name.

"Thank you" I said while leaving the guild, hiding my mental frustration.

.

.

.

.

On my way towards the forest, I noticed many search parties returned with disappointed looks. Some were even carried by a wagon, injured badly (Imagine Monster Hunters). I crossed my right hand in my chest and lowered my head a bit . . . A habit which I do back at "Earth" to show some respect for unknown people.

I heard the sound of the air changing, I saw five beings heading towards the forest. Which I soon identify as the CPU's.

"Great, I'm racing against them too" I rushed towards the forest, knowing that I'm going to face the CPU's.

.

.

.

.

I was shocked that the road to the forest was chaotic. Heck, it's like a storm just passed here seconds ago.

The grass disappeared. Replaced with dirt and elemental damages such as fire (By the burnt marks), ice (some solid ice still remains), wind (some steels were split in half) and thunder (the ground emits sparks). Must be the work of the CPU's and those people I saw.

Some monsters, which I assume survived the "Storm", starts to re-emerge from their covers. Prepared to attack me.

"You're kidding me?" I sheath my rune sword and enter my sword stance. "I have no time for these units, [Flame Charge]" I shouted as I charge towards them with my skill.

.

.

.

.

Phew, three skills later I finished them. Time to head to go deeper. I heard a loud roar and the sound of clashed metal. I drink 3 Nep-bulls while cursing myself. " _Curse you, yesterday me!"_ before I continued my rush. "I must be close" I thought as I rushed towards the source of the voice.

.

.

.

.

Hah. . . Hah, finally-

*Clang*

*Random crappy magic sound*(We're low on budget)

Sounds of metal and magic clashing each other can be heard as clear as day.

I saw the five CPU's had a hard time against the new dragon sub-species.

"To think that it could put us to a corner, and fire attacks healed it instead" Black heart moves towards safety..

"It's surprisingly stubborn, even after our EXE drives, it just keep standing" Purple Heart parried a slash from the dragon. Damn, the way it swings starts to remind me of . . . an Anime?

"Then we'll just have to keep hitting it till it's begging for mercy" White heart swung her axe, hard.

" Tch, I hate to admit it. But at this rate we could lose" Green heart spun her spear as she prepares for her next attack.

"Hmhmhm~ it's been a while since a monster could take my punishment" Iris heart chuckled. The red dragon roared.

Wait, that sword? . . . That dragon's form . . . The way it battles, all of it makes sense now. I didn't fight AGAINST it. I used to fight WITH it.

My vision went to the memory lane, remembering a certain card

*Memory lane*

(Due to some "Plot", there are some memories he can't remember. This part is marked with*Static*)

" _There's no way I'm losing!"a certain character shouts from the Tv screen._

" _W-wow, he can say that with that hand size, I'll praise you for that" someone beside me said, Wait. Bleu?_

" _Yeah, as expected from *Static*"i chuckled_

 _*Statics*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kise-*static*"I heard the voice of a girl around my age calling me_

 _*Statics*_

" _\- DON'T!"I screamed to a girl with a blue cap as she pull a lever._

 _*Nuclear explosions*_

 _I saw an Asylum burning down from the distance._

 _*Static*!"i shouted as she fall down to the ground.._

" _These cards*static* . . .i entrust you with it" She said before her arms lumped to the ground. Releasing a red deck case that was hold firmly a few seconds ago._

" _NOOOOO!"I screamed._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hah, you only have 1 life, and I have this amount of spirits. How could you possibly win?"_

" _Draw step" I draw . . . "it"_

" _Thank you . . . *Static*" I mutter before continuing "Refresh step"_

" _Hah! Still retaliating until the end"_

" _I-"_

 _*End*_

Although the memory was blurry, I recognize the dragon in front of me.

It was from a card game named "Spirit Battlers" (I changed the name for reasons).

"Do you remember me . . . Partner!"I shouted unconsciously and tears somehow formed in my eyes. A slight happiness envelope my emotions.

The five CPU gasped at my sudden appearance, the dragon heard what I said, and fire starts to engulf its mouth.

"I-I thought we evacuated everyone?!Wait, Why is he even here?!" says Purple Heart.

"Hmhm~ what do we have here?" Iris heart smirks.

"I-it's that bastard!I'll mince him this time!" White heart dashed towards me.

I have this feeling to attack it with the strongest attack I have. I concentrated. And a Fire vortex once again surround me. White heart halted her advance.

"[Flame charge]!"i channeled the flames to my sword and charge towards the dragon.

"It's no use, fire attacks won't-" I ignored Black hearts warning and continued my skill.

"You are the light that will break the darkness. . ."I started to mutter a summoning performance as my distance shortens. The dragon fires a yellow fire breath.

"The hell is he talking about?!" I heard White heart shouted angrily.

The fire breath engulf me, but I didn't fell the slightest pain.

"I CALL UPON THE SACRED DRAGON-"I rushed through the searing flames without any burns.

"N-no way! He made it out?"

"THE SHINE DRAGON, SHINING DRAGON!"

The dragon roared and clashed "Shining-sword" against my [Flame charge] attack, knocking me back a few steps. I smirked unconsciously as it parried my attack.

[Shining-dragon] roared as we began to beat-up each other.

I smiled as I remember the memories of this monster I used to call "Partner". "Ahh, Long time no see. Shining dragon" Shining dragon roared back as a response, prepared to fight.

"I-impossible, he can talk to this dragon?"

"Eh? They can't hear us?" I whispered curiously.

" _Yes, our conversation is only between us."_ It said mentally, as we exchange slashes and fire attacks. Annoyed that it kept defending, I leap attack towards my former ace. Only to be parried with Shining-sword.

 _(3_ _rd_ _person view)_

"Don't you think we should help him?" Purple Heart asked.

"Nah, why should we help him anyway? It's not like he needed our help. I mean, look. He can fight equally with it"

"I agree with Noire, plus maybe we can finally capture him when he's exhausted"Green heart rested herself.

"Ceh, for once I can agree with you Thunder tits-"White heart's eyes went bright red, scary enough to plunge fear to any opponents.

"-He'll pay for that day, that two-sided Asshole!"

 _(Kiseki POV)_

Oh god that slight shivers in my spine. I better save my stamina.

"[Rush strike]"I slashed my target multiple times in a fast rate, despite my rune swords weight, and end it with a hard stab. Shining dragon roared in pain and changed into the offensive as it starts to swing [Shining-sword] more actively.

At one point, Shining dragon summoned multiple pillars of fire. And they flew towards me in high speed."Tch, [Flame Charge]" I charged at the flaming pillars, I managed to deflect all of them.

Soon, both of us were exhausted, blood flooded the area. Mostly the dragon's blood. I wonder why it only parry me and it rarely went into the offensive, unless . . .

"You really want me to wield you again?" The dragon nodded.

" _And to do so, you must defeat me in battle"_

"Then, at least give me all you got! "I shouted as I prepared to continue my attack.

"KISE!" This voice?

"R-rye? Guys? W-what are you-"I side stepped to dodge a slash attack before I saw Rye and the others.

"Kids?" Green heart shouts.

"T-that appearance? W-who are they?" Now that I see it with my own eyes, Rye and the others look similar to the CPU's in appearance.

Oh god, what's going on here?

"Go Kise!NEP IT PURPLE AND PINK!' As expected from you, Rye.

"If you lose, I won't forgive you!" Erin bashfully shouts. Heh, challenge accepted (?).

"Y-You can do it, Mr Kise" Bleu cheered with a beaming smile in her face.

Oh god, Bleu. Why Moe mode now? (Dammit Kise, you figure it out too soon)

I sighed and prepared myself mentally.

 _(*Insert BGM: Battle spirit sword eyes main theme*)(_ Just in case: watch?v=nYGbFm-DZp0 )

"Now Partner. Prepare yourself-" flames starts to swirl near my body. "I'll make this battle worth the wait!"I dashed towards Shining-Dragon.

" _Heh, that theme song?! Interesting. LET'S GO THEN, PARTNER!"_ Shining dragon roared, clashing Shining sword against me.

Did it just broke the fourth wall?

(Neptune: Hey Author, I don't remember monsters are allowed to break the fourth wall)

(Dammit Neptune, your still in HDD. Go back to your thoughts)

(*Neptune grumbles*)Okay, moving on people.

We continued to clash our attacks, physical and magical. I felt the atmosphere being hot, is this because the flames we emit? Or is it just my awesomeness(Not cool man) Shut up author, I have the right to show my awesomeness.(Like you have one)

I better have control over my fire attacks. Otherwise some environment agency will come and fine me for burning a forest.

After a good minute of exchanging blows, I decide to go more offensive.

"Eat this, [Flame wheel]"I leaped into the air and starts to roll mid-air, I engulf my rune-sword with flames.

The dragon blocked, but I could see it flinched a bit.

As I saw that as an opening, I instantly dashed towards it. "THIS IS IT, PARTNER!"I slashed [Shining-dragon] in the chest. It roared in pain.

"Kehehe! As expected from you, partner . . . "Shining dragon talked? Am I dreaming?

"W-what? Not only it broke the fourth wall, it also talked?" Purple Heart has this shocked face.

Shining dragon starts to disintegrate into purple zero's and one's.

"Ah, Y-your disappearing!

"Yeah . . . My time here is nearly up" That's when I started to burst into tears.

" . . . I have no regrets to call you . . . Part . . . ner" It said as it disintegrate into data, leaving a piece of scale and [Shining sword] in its place.

(BGM ended)

My rune blade starts to absorb [Shining-sword] physically. From this reaction, an orange crystal with a red power button sign replace the red blade.

"Is that . . .A Sharecite Crystal?" Green heart asked as the crystal was absorbed into my body.

"No, I don't remember a Sharecite crystal with that color" Purple Heart admit.

I stand still, accepting the death of the partner I bonded with, I face Rye and the others, walking towards them weakly.

"Let's g-" I passed out in front of Rye.

.

.

.

(Narrator POV)

"K-kise! The trio ran towards an unconscious Kiseki. Bleu manages to catch Kiseki's head before it hit the ground.

"I won't let him go this time!" White heart dashed towards them.

*Bang*

Erin shot a bullet in her way, White heart stopped her advance. "One more step, and the next shot won't miss" Erin warned the four.

"You Bitch"White heart raised her tone, she prepared herself to battle again.

Bleu whispered something to an unconscious Kise before she prepares her battle stance.

"Idiot . . . now it's my turn to be awesome" and rested him in a nearby tree.

"After them!" The five CPU's attack Rye's team.

"[Volcano break]!" Rye shouted as she slammed the ground, forming a pillar of fire.

"[Fenrirs maw]!"Bleu shouts as she slams her knuckles to the ground, a giant ice shard erupts from the ground.

As Bleu and Rye unleashed their skill, blocking the whole enemy's advancement. "Kyyaaa~ I'm facing Lady Purple heart!I have no regrets now~" Rye shouted blissfully.

"R-rye, this isn't the time for that!"Erin reminded her ally.

"Geez Erin. You're no fun!Maybe that's why you have no friends other than us" (Owwwhhhh!)

"I-ill get you for that one day, Rye!"Erin bashfully shouted

Meanwhile at the CPU's side.(screw formalities, I'll use their real names)

"Hey, is this just me or -" Blanc whispers to Vert, pointing at Neptune and Noire.

"Now that I think about it . . . they act similarly to Neptune and Noire, although she is more honest than Noire" Vert replies.

"I agree, that's why she has no friends" Neptune roast Noire.

"J-just shut up and fight!"Noire bashfully shouted.

"Ahh~I wonder if those three taste the same as the real deal~" Iris heart says sexually. Neptune sigh as she physically prepared to fight.

"Let's go. Guys!"Rye said as the trio faced the CPU.

.

.

(Into the void[again])

" _D-dammit, where is this!"I can't see my body?!What the heck. How can I know what I'm doing?_

 _._

 _._

" _H-hey, anyone. Answer me!"_

 _. . . No answer_

" _A-am I dead?"_

" _No Partner. . ."that sound?_

" _S-[shining dragon]?"_

" _I don't have much time but . . . take . . . my last gift!"_

" _Isn't T-this - AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"It all happened so fast i can't describe it well._

 _._

.

.

(Minutes later)

"As expected from the CPU's" Erin commented, while reloading her guns. Facing both Black heart and Green heart equally, for now.

"I agree Erin, The CPU are as though as we expected" Rye replied, while holding both Purple Heart and Iris Heart.

"Is this all you have?" Iris heart attacked Rye from behind.

"Aagh!"

"RYE!"Erin switched her aims towards the Planeptune CPU's.

"Oh no you don't!"Black heart knocked Erin down with her swords blunt edge.

"Kah!" Erin screamed as she went down.

Bleu, having the easiest time since she only faces White heart, was soon cornered by the five CPU.

"IT ENDS NOW BITCH!" White heart slashes her Axe toward Bleu.

"!"Bleu prepares her guard stance, waiting for the attack to hit her. . .

*slash*

No pain reached her.

"W-wha-"Bleu was shocked to see Kiseki received the blow, protecting Bleu . The attack pierced his clothes and a big slash mark can be seen in his chest.

"AAAaaghh!"Kise lumped into the ground with a hard "Thud".

"K-KISEKI!"Rye shouted from afar.

"I-IDIOT!"Erin shouted, barely had any strength to stand.

"M-MR KISE!"Bleu sat at her knees, crying.

White heart and the others were in total shock to see Kise "H-how the hell did he move that fast?" White heart asked herself. She didn't witness Kise's shoes were on fire a second ago.

"*cough* B- Bleu, c-crying doesn't *cough* suit a young child like *cough* you . . .hehe" Kise smiled at the vision of a crying Bleu.

"for some reason, this reminds me of Blanc" Noire whispered to Neptune. Neptune sweat drop as she remember how Blanc acted during "that" scene (You guys know which scene they're talking about, right?).

"D-DUMBASS! I-I know you're not that older than me!Don't act like that. . . Y-you . . . You. . . "Bleu couldn't hold her emotions. She cries in Kise's chest. In which response, he hugged her. (That change of personality though).

"Yeah, I'm too young to say that . . . But Bleu, I'm oka-".

"How can I not cry, idiot!?Y-you're dying! "

"Dammit!Hurry with the drama and let me mince this asshole!"White heart break the ice. Oh C'mon the author is enjoying this drama.

"Yeah! You can just stop this drama and follow us" Black heart demand.

"Yea-*cough*the dramas done" Kiseki stands up.

"K-kise?"Bleu shivered as she imagine how painful his wounds are.

"Told yo*cough-" Kiseki made a fake cheerful face, but failed to hide the pained expression. "I'm okay"

"H-he stands after receiving a CPU's attack?"

"I-is this the power of other dimensions humans?" Dammit White heart, she nearly spoiled it.

"S-stop acting strong. . .I-idiot!"

"It's okay . . . there is still *cough* a fight left in me" Kise manages his battle stance.

"K-kise!"Rye shouted.

"I-idiot, stay down!" Erin shouts.

"K-KISEEE!'Bleu shouted, tears blurred her vision. Kise patted her head, and used his right index finger to wipe Bleu's tears.

"K-kise-"Only to have Kiseki's index finger shush her." I did promise gramps to protect you all" Kise whispered softly, but it's enough to be heard by Bleu and the other two. Reassuring them

"You're struggling to the end . . .i must admit that you are an interesting person"

"thanks, I guess . . . "Kiseki reached his pocket.

"Your very confident to win against us . . . with that kind of wound" Noire barked.

"Yeah . . . I need to win. Even the Sadist's lesson won't beat me" Kise signed his death. A dark chuckle escape Iris hearts mouth

"P-plutia?"

"AHAHAH~ THIS IS THE BEST! To think someone dares to challenge my "Lessons!"Iris heart laughed beyond sane. Her eyes shine dark purple.

"O-oi, c-calm down. Plutia" White heart failed as Iris heart sheathes her Whip-blade. "Hmhm~ what should I do first?

"But first-" Kise leaps to the air, he then throws a black square shaped thing from his pockets.

"SET!"He aimed at Iris heart. The square missed her thanks to Iris hearts combat experience. But manage to hit the ground, It then sinks (Imagine the Gate card from Bakugan)

"ITADIKIMASU~!"Iris heart extends her whip blade, trying to slash Kiseki.

*Parry*

Kiseki manages parry all of her continuous attack in mid-air, doing his best not to get hit once.

"Plutia! Keep going, he's weaken" Noire shouted.

"Noire~ why not assisting me instead? You're such a bad girl, leaving her friends to do the work alone~"

"H-how can I be-. F-fine, we're helping Plutia!"Noire declares. The other four CPUs summoned their respective weapons. Welp, I hope that gift was enough.

"F-five on one? How chivalrous" Kiseki said sarcastically. While blocking Neptunes 32-bit blade mid-air.

"Especially you, Thunder tits"

"I will warn you. Do not to anger me beyond this point" Lady Green heart summoned her spear, but Kiseki looks unfazed and switches to Blanc.

"And you too White heart. Oh wait, was it Flat heart?"Kise whispered, but she still heard it. Man, Blanc has a very sensitive ears.

"This time I'll kill you for sure, Asshole!"White hearts the first to dash towards Kise.

White heart summons her Hammer, and proceed to smash Kise.

*Prang*

Kise manages to hold Blancs attack in his knees. He didn't have much time for another move.

''N-no way!"

"W-what? A human blocks a CPU's attack" Erin and Bleu looked shocked, Rye smiled as she seen the proof with her own eyes.

"Errrgh!Is that all you got, Lady White heart" Kise comment sarcastically as he tries to push back the attack.

"DAMMIT, just die already!" White heart shouted, pushing her axe harder.

"Alright stupid glasses. There's one thing I hope you can do. Scan the attack!"Kise's new glasses starts to process the attack by using some math that Kiseki doesn't understand.

 _Power attack_

"Thank you for being the stepping stone, Lady White heart" Kiseki smirked at the result.

"W-what are you talking about?!".

Kise's right hand starts to glow red. Blanc was then pushed back by Kise's rune blade.

"When I'm attacked by a power attack and my life is less than half-"red flames envelope Kise's sword.

"BURST ACTIVATE!"

'B-burst?"

Beneath Iris hearts previous position, the square un flipped itself. And flew back towards Kise's hand.

"This is my . . .No, OUR POWER!' The square thing reveals itself as a copy of "The Sacred Shining Sword Shining-Sword" card.

.

.

.

.

 _(Some time ago, in the Void)_

" _Kise . . .i will explain to you about your new powers. The [BURST] system"_

" _[BURST]?"_

" _Because you're not a being from this dimension, you're actually not allowed to use this reality's skill system."_

" _Why?"_

" _Check your MP pool"_

" _150? That's not bad, right?"_

" _People here originally have 1000 MP"I sunk into the Emo corner._

" _I feel your pain" I stand up._

"dammit _."i shook my head_

 _"So, how does this system works"_

" _By fulfilling the condition of a set [BURST] skill, the skill will automatically activate even during a pinch. Some even allow you to transform"_

" _Awesome!"_

" _But there's a catch, you can only set 1[Burst] skill a time. Also, your EXE drive system is linked to your [BURST] system. So your EXE drive is affected by Transformation [BURST]" The heck?!_

" _Tell me why this weakness is?"_

" _During your "Transformation", you only have one fixed EXE drive."Fuck!i need more unique skilllz!_

" _Anything else?"_

" _No, that's all from me, good luck. Partner" and shining dragon vanishes for good. I smiled sadly before regaining my consciousness._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"W-what is he-?"

"I summon [Shining–sword]. At no cost!"

A pillar of light shots down from the sky, and exploded as it hits the ground.

The five CPU's took damage as they barely dodged the explosion. .

"Finally, I can say these words again, how nostalgic" Kise squeals like a fanboy. But was soon replaced by a serious face. Erin and Bleu stared at him awkwardly while Rye laughed her ass off.

"But, now is not the time to reminisce the past-"Kise dashed towards [Shining-Sword]

"Let's go, sacred blade. Light up the path of victory for us with your radiance!"I grabbed the blade.

"Hmmm~ he is one of a kind" Iris heart has this mischief face in her face. "If only you're in my side~ Oh how I would like a personal Punching bag. I mean, personal helper" she failed to sound innocent.

"Plutia, that's enough. We did tried to negotiate him" Purple heart scolded.

"Yeah, mind to let me finish this?"

"W-wha-"

 _(*Ryuusei no bifrost*)_

 _(kono sekai ni umareta sono imi wa_

 _sadame ni ayatsurareru tame jana)_

The environment around me turned black. A blue typed message appeared (Imagine the old transformation sequence)

"Are you ready?" I nod quickly as this message appeared.

 _"Burst activated!"_ the message typed.

Soon the ground was laminated by red light, and yellow 0's and 1's shot up from the void below.

 _(dakishimete mamoritakute kakegae no nai kokoro wo)_

"HRAAAAAA!"I shouted a top of my lungs. A red shine soon engulf me.

 _(kakushin mezasu mabushiki daichi)_

A red sun with a black spot that looks like a pupil soon engulf me (Sauron is that you?!)

The sun soon exploded and I came out with a new appearance!

 _(Omoiegaku totouki risou yoake ni haseru negai)_

I now wear a combat boots which has blue gems that was shaped like a spike, pointing out of the ankle part backwards. My baggy training pants tighten and now has flames marks in the lower end of its sleeve part. And my lower back was covered with a white cloak

The "Ls" T-shirt was replaced by a red one T-shirt, that was slightly covered by an orange sleeveless thin blazers with a orange flame mark, connected to a white cape with a sword rune mark that reaches my knees. It also has a pair of silver shoulder pads with blue gems in its sides

 _(Haruka kanata kara kikoeru)_

My glasses turns into a one-eye visor with white and yellow design with red also has green lens, and lastly is an antenna that was shaped like a yellow spike pointing backwards(Imagine Yuma tsukumo's Duel Gazer, but with red lines and a yellow spike)

My palm forms [Shining-sword], and I took it as it completed to materialize.

 _(kasuka ni watashi wo yobu koe)_

"Haaa! Feel the power of the [Brave spirit]" I shouted as I returned to the forest.

"[Brave spirit]?"Purple heart shouted.

 _(Kioku wo kousaku sasete atsui kizamizuita)_

"Yeah. Now, let me pay you back . . . TENFOLD!"I shouted as I stabbed the ground with {Shining-sword]. Charging the sword with Fire.

 _Hito wa dare demo kotae wo sagashite_

I took [Shining sword] out and dashed towards them.

 _(Meguru ryuusei hatenaki tabinin)_

"[SHINING DRIVE]!I shouted as I dashed towards the Cpu's

 _(Hakanakute demo hageshikute)_

Time felt slower all of a sudden. "Executing Attack function: [Shining drive]" a robotic voice came from [Shining-sword].

 _(inochi wo moyashi tsuzukeru)_

I slashed them with multiple slash attacks, I'm surprised that [Shining-sword] is this light despite its size.

 _(Yuruginai omoi wo himeta hitomi)_

After a few slice and dice. I pointed [Shining-sword] towards my targets, [Shining-sword] responded by glowing bright-orange, charging its energy from it's orange gem located in the cross-guard.

 _(Yami no naka ni hikari wo motarashita)_

"Light my way to victory, [Shining-sword]!"I fired multiple laser from [shining sword], the land exploded as the lasers makes contact.

 _(Te wo nobasou mirai e ima)_

"HAAAAA!"I shouted as I fire the last laser. This laser creates a mushroom cloud explosion as it makes contact with the ground.

 _(Kizutsuita tte nani mo kowaku wa nai Yasashii)_

The CPU's disappeared? Did they manage to evade this? Or did they get knocked away?I don'

 _kimi ga soko ni iru kara_

"Hah . . .hah . . . Victory!"I said. And fainted afterwards

 _(*Ryuusei no bifrost ended*)_

.

.

.

.

.

W-where am I?

Man, my eyes seems to fail me as I only saw blur of colors. And I can hear voices that sounds like it's calling me.

"Kise- . . .If y-u hea-" What are you trying to say, you UAV(Unidentified annoying voice)?

"MR KISE. WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLE!" this sound . . .B-bleu? And my sense, which recovered somehow, is telling me that my right arm is soaking wet.

"Don't you dare die now, I-idiot!" Is this . . . Erin?

"KISE!Y-YOU PROMISE TO PROTCT US!" R-rye?

"You three, please calm down. Kise here isn't dead. I can still hear his heartbeat" H-HEARTBEAT! My senses rushed back as I saw Rin's hugged me in my chest.

I was in bed, again.

"!"I can't process what happened as I start to hear Rin's heartbeat as well.

Okay, maybe her "Assets" are disturbing my hearing. But it doesn't stop me from hearing her heartbeat.

My eyes shot open. And I felt a burning sensation in my face.

"EEEEEEPP!" Erin screamed as I opened my eyes like a living zombie. "Awawawawa, K-kise is a z-z-z-zombie now" Rye backs away from me with her Katana as she enters her battle stance.

"Rye, relax. He's not a zombie. Just yet" is that how you assure people, Rin?

Rye is still in her battle stance. Bleu was sulking beside me, grabbing my jacket sleeve. and Erin is being Erin by bashfully shouting things. Although my main concern is Bleu

"B-bleu, you okay?" I asked at her, which was in vain since she isn't responding. Rin then moved away from me.

"Oh my, the soups ready. Erin, Rye. Please help me with the plates" She said while standing up. I know I just woke up, but I can tell she's lying since I can't find any sign of something being cooked.

For a second, I think she winked at me? What the heck? What is she planning?

'B-but Rin, we di-"That's when Rin's face darken.

"P-l-e-a-s-e~" W-whoa! R-rin? Is that you?

"Y-yes Ma'am" The two replied in a sync. B-but what was that, a second ago I thought I saw a demon lord ready to torture us. It seems that only Bleu was unaffected, she kept sulking in my sleeves for a minute now.

I shifted my head towards Bleu. 'B-bleu? Y-you okay?" I asked, that's when she proceeds to punch me in the chest.

I winced in pain. Despite her small hands, I'm surprised that it hurts like hell. Even without the knuckles.

"i-idiot" She cried as she starts sobbing.

"What?" I asked back.

"Why do y-you h-have to go so far. . .just for us?" she soon starts to Baw out her eyes, and punch me in the chest multiple times just like last night (*poka-poka*) Not the right time author (damn!).

For a second, Bleu's face was replaced by a similar face with light blue eyes and longer blue hair.

What is this feeling of Déjà vu?

I grab her arms gently and hug her by wrapping my other arm around her shoulder. "Because it was what gramps wanted me to do" She softens her cry.

"M-mr K*sniff*kise. Y-you i-idiot D-don't *sniff* make everyone sad again!" she pleaded sadly. I chuckled at her response. "I'll try"

'D-d-dummy, you better keep your words"

Damn, her reaction is kind of hilarious.

"Hehehe!"I laughed.

"W-whats so funny!"She bashfully shouted

"Nothing"

Things finally calmed down, but I still felt guilty for worrying her.

"You know, how about we go on a walk?" That's the only thing i can think about this as a "payback".

Bleu looks at me with tearful eyes, but she can still smile- Oh god, that smile.

HELPMEGUYSIMMAGONNADIEATTHISRATE!(Tranquilizer!)

.

.

.

.

S-sorry, lets continue.

But her expression quickly turned to an angry one as I stare at her for five seconds. She also covered her blushing face with her book which I don't know where it come from.

"I-idiot, Y-your hurt and all-"She shouts bashfully.

"But-"I lowered my head to look guilty. Looks like it worked

"F-fine, Lets go Dumbass" She lends her hand, a slight blush painted her face.

"Eh!?

.

.

.

(Okay guys, time to wrap this up).

(Plutia: Nope*transforms into iris heart*)

(Well Shit!)

.

.

.

(Narrator POV, The Nep tower)(3 hours after the battle)

The Nep-team manages to survive the attack, but was blown away from the forest. They deactivate their HDD due to tiredness.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, narrator" there goes the 4th wall.

Everyone was literally dragging their feet. Damn, the author really needs to nerf Kiseki.

"Neppie . . . Piggyback, I can't move my legs anymore" Plutia pleaded.

"Hold on Plutie-Pie. We're almost there" Neptune reassures.

"DAMMITDAMMITDAMMITDAMMITDAMMITDAMMIT!"Blanc shouted along the way with the angriest face one can ever see from her.

"To think he mocked us twice and gets away with it, It's unacceptable-"Vert perform a fist-pump (Huh?)"-I'll make sure he learn his lesson!"Vert seems to be fired up, which was a rare sight for the group.

"Heh, I agree with Thunder tits" Blanc calmed herself down.

Noire mumbles something about her pride as a CPU.

A while ago. Some bastards manage to witness the fight between the CPUs and Kiseki all the way to the end and post a live video of it to the entire nation. Thankfully the resolution of the video was low-classed. Or was it Histoire that managed to censor this video.

"We're back" Neptune shouts weakly.

"Since when did we reach the Basilicom?!"Noire shouted. Only to be greeted by a panicked Histoire.

"Emergency, emergency!"Histoire shouted from the door.

"NEPU! Report the situation, captain Histoire" Neptune got a Karate chop from Noire.

"This is not for you Neptune, it's for the other three!"Histoire points at Noire, Vert, and Blanc.

"Whats wrong, Histoire?" Noire asked.

"I received a call from Lastation that your network was hacked"

"H-hacked!No way!" Noire transforms and flew away fast.

"Blanc, someone's running amok the Basilicom"Blanc's face went pale.

"Oh Shi- The kids" Blanc transforms and exits by bashing the walls.

"Wha-!"Plutia was surprised by the sudden loud noise.

"Lastly, Vert. a group of mysterious monster is invading Leanbox"

"What!My nation was raided only once, but twice!"Vert transformed and left in a flash."They shall not go unpunished!"

"Neppie, I wanna sleep" Plutia lumped herself towards the bed. Ignoring the chaotic atmosphere

"Putia, P-please don't make Histoire upset" Nepgear tries to cool down Pisty from overheating.

"Waaa!Histy has smoke coming from her ears" Plutia pointed at an angry Histoire.

'NEPU!Histys low-specs are starting to catch up her performance"

"SHUT UP AND ASSIST THE OTHER CPU'S!"Histoire shouted as kicked the three Planpetune CPU's (and candidate) out of the Basilicom.

.

.

.

 **Finally manage to . . . wrap this. .up*Fainted***

Kise: Meh, I'll reply the comment sections

AIYF production: The author thought you the real IF (I mean, the way you pronounce your penname though) that's why he typed"IF Chan". Thanks for the support . . .i guess.*reads the last part* well crap if he did.

You never knows: Whoa!chill man. he's just being high yesterday because of weeds(Whut?)well, lets stun him together sometimes(God dammit Kise!)*Stuns the author with tazers* wanna join?

*use paralaxin*

 **to make things clear: Everything except my OC and this story's idea is owned by their respective owners.**

Kiseki: is that supposed to be the disclaimer?

Yep

 ** _Sneak preview_**

Rye: Kise, we're sorry for your lost

Kise: *nod*.

Bleu: Hey bastard, you better take good care of me or else. Wait, what have you done to me Author?! what i'm doing here is fucking embarrassing!

 **As expected from Lowee alchemy** *nosebleed*

Bleu: What was that?

 **Nothing**

Rin: Ah~ Bleu-chan has started her advance towards Kise's heart. she has grown to an adult~.

Bleu: S-s-shut up.*blush*

Rye; Ahhh, that fish-tadpole thing looks familiar.

Erin: Dammit Rye, that's too much Information.

 **Next time** : A Date with Bleu, The truth is revealed

Bleu: Y-you bastard, I'm killing you author

 **Leave a review right now, otherwise I'll sent Iris heart to your dreams to "Entertain" you, and by Entertain I mean to mentally torture you until your nothing but a lifeless shell of yourself. Oh, if you're a fan of Sadie, I'll sent Blanc to do the job instead.**

Bleu: DIE AUTHOR, [Fenrirs Maw]

 **GYAAAA!**

(patch 1,1[Thanks, 0n3dge gaming!])(I'll try to make this easy, but if this is still hard. Try to search for the Burst system from Battle spirit)

 **The Burst System:steps on using a BURST**

 **1, Kiseki [Sets] his skill in the form of cards. memorize the [SET] cards activation cost.**

 **2, continue battling until the condition is required(Ex:[Shining-sword]s Burst condition: Get hit by Power attack while you have less than 50% HP)**

 **-Burst skill has 2 types of effects: Burst effect(Triggered by set, and has certain condition) and it's normal effects.**

 **-Only 1 skill can be SET, Buffs like [Defensive cheer](Which i don't even understand why he wants one, but okay) cannot be BURST skill for unknown reason.**

 **-Any more questions? leave it in the reviews and see ya in the next patch of this explanation**


	4. a certain important(?) facts

Alright, since I'm going to face Exams in a few weeks (and it's been long time since I update, Blame my country for blocking Fanfiction and I have to use my phone's internet to post some shit)

I'm going to show some facts before I continue my story:

-This story is set in "Ultradimension" Gamindustri, with some scene coming from the Anime **.(Ex: the Goddess are having a banquet after they form a treaty.)**

 **-** The Oc's name. Kiseki is originally from another story from a different Fandom (Grand chase) which is originally an idea from another person's fanfic **(If you manage to find this fanfic, welp. Good for you)**

 **-** Okay, moving to the script: Originally, instead of the four CPU Rip-offs* **Smacked By Rye, Erin, Rin, and Bleu** * I planned to use the copy-paste **(?)** of Neptune known as

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

APTX 4869 **(WTF author!)**

Okay, It was actually the character: **[32X]** from Neptunia PP. Because I liked her since she is doing her part well **(And the author was actually crying with joy every time he saw her scene until now)** and I think it will be a good idea to put her in . . . Until these four suddenly raided my mind from god-knows-where and basically scrapped that idea **(?)**

But seriously, I forget how I made these four **(*The four are giggling evilly behind the scene*)**

 **-** Kiseki was supposed to join forces with the CPU's. Until he saw the fact that there are TOO much main Oc's siding with the Cpu's. He freaked out and decides that it's time for a change

.

Okay. You can put your weapons down. He's no ASIC fan.

 **-** I will upload the four "Rip-offs" profile soon **(After he manages to master photoshop, I guess)** Dammit Narrator!

 **-** About his Ability: The BURST Yes, that's a TOTAL rip-off out of a card game called "Battle spirits"( **Credits to them for creating this system in their card game** ). Because it was treated as "Exchange" since I think there must be a side-effect when Kiseki was moved to a different dimension.

So a quick explanation to you guys: The Burst system acts like a Trap, where Kise "set" his skill **( Buffs cannot be set because of a reason even the author doesn't know** ) in the form of cards by declaring" BURST SET!" and pay half of the Mp cost of the skill chosen to be set.

And he must remember the activation condition of the burst skill otherwise its no use setting it as he can't use the skill being "set". But he could replace it with another Burst.

Set cards will remain set until he activate it, replace it, or when he left the dungeon. Which will can be heard with some glittering sound effects. Oh god, my ears.

By fulfilling the condition **(Like get hit by an attack, if he attacks, etc** ) he can activate his"set" skill by saying "BURST activate" and the skill will activate at No cost of his MP.

Although, Kiseki's habit is to shout the condition of the skill before he activates it.

Here are some of his Burst skills:( **The author felt like this is necessary for future chapters)**

The- Shined-sword **(renamed because I don't want some people knocking in our door again saying that he rip-off an idea) :**

\- Trigger: attacked when life reached below 50 percent( **changed** )

-Effect: deal damage to the opponents with shined-sword that then explodes when it hits the ground, after that Kise will go into a [brave] state with Shinied-sword

-In [Brave] form, Kise gains a boost in all status until the battle ends or he was defeated **(Let's just say a weaker HDD)** Also, he gains the ability [Spread] which allows him to inflict additional flame damage from a shock wave **(Imagine Sven's Cleave from DOTA)** when performing normal attacks.

Flame charge

\- Trigger when Kise attacks an opponents using combo's

\- effect: Fires a flaming cross from the ground that inflicts Flame damage to the opponents close to the main target of the combo attack

Flame wheel

\- Trigger: When an Ally is targeted with a skill

-effect: Kise will perform [Flame wheel] by reflex. Nullifies up to 10 hits of the skill **(? percent Chance)** and some damage will be inflicted to Kise

 **Non- Burst skills:**

 **-?(Still need some naming idea's): Increase Mov stat drastically to one ally OR opponent. but inflicts burn damage per turn to the target.**

-Hard to imagine what Kiseki look's like: well, just imagine Itsuka Shido from date alive with spikey hair.

.

 **.**

 ***Beeep*Technical issues**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Well, that's all from me know . . .please let me know if you're confused with some facts in this fanfic in the reviews or PM me.

Za-Flame-lord Out!


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello readers,ZA-FALAME LARDH here!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, that's the weirdest entrance I did so far.**

Remember: **I don't own the Neptunia series.**

Ark 1 CH3: A Date with Bleu, The truth is revealed Pt 1

Note:

 _Thoughts_

 _*soundtracks*_

"Speak"

[Skill and key characters]

 **(Author rants)**

Rye: And brace yourself readers, the author sucks at romance!

 **GET BACK HERE, RYE!**

.

.

.

.

The two "Lovebirds" began their date by having a trip to Leanbox by a ship. This is because it's the only way to reach Leanbox so far.

Kise wore a sleeveless blue T-shirt with white necktie **(which doesn't suit him very well)** , and a new sleeveless white jacket with an Italic "L" in his left chest-pocket that he bought during the Chapte-( **God dammit Narrator!)**. He also wore a matching blue jeans and black sneakers.

Bleu, after consulting Rin during the chapter break **(?)** , wear a similar outfit as Kise. Blue T-shirt covered by a sleeveless Blue jacket that lets her stomach part exposed, a white mini-skirt with a matching belt with italic "L" symbol. White stockings **(the right one is shorter)** and what seems to be blue sandals.

The ship only had three people on board, the two lovebirds and . . . a red haired girl wearing a cloak.

.

.

I have a bad feeling about this.

It has been smooth so far, until Kiseki noticed the cloaked red-haired girl with a long ponytail. Which I hope you can guess who is she and what will happen next.

The next minute after he noticed her, a storm came out of nowhere and swept the ship. Knocking the three out of the ship

.

.

.

Kiseki woke up hours later, at least what he could conclude by where the sunlight he saw sands and a blue cape. He went into a panicked state.

"Wait, isn't that Bleu's? Where is she?"Kiseki proceeds to search the whole beach.

"Bleu!"He called, but no avail.

Unbeknownst to him, Bleu is holding onto his back, asleep and somehow manages to hang on to his back like a Koala.

"I hope those two fine?"Kiseki whispers as he just remembered the other person aboard the ship.

.

.

.

After Kiseki reunited with Bleu( **And Bleu thought he was being perverted when he carries her and punch him in the jaw. . . )** The duo manage to reach Leanbox after a few beatings towards the monsters in their path and some signs pointing at Leanbox. Damn, they have direction issues?

Thank god this franchise has a very adaptable inventory which was able to resist extreme environments. Or they would be pissed even more because they lost their stuffs.

And god, we really don't want to piss our Oc's here.

"Ah, so this is Leanbox?"Kise looks around the glorious land of green pastures, Leanbox.

"Is this your first time here?" Bleu asked curiously.

"Well, yeah" Well, he just reached this world anyway.

Bleu sighed"I have to thank Miss Rin for "That" time"

"Hmm? So you have been here before Bleu?"

"Y-yeah" Bleu blushed. Remembering something embarrassing during her stay.

Kise decides to ask Rin for this later, he doesn't want to get hit by Bleu's killer Punches anymore.

Something sparked in Bleu's head as she suddenly gasped. Kise felt like something NOT normal is going to happen.

"A-anyway, l-let's get started. . . .O" Bleu struggles to say something.

"O?"

"O . . .On-" Bleu is literally as red as a tomato as she struggles to say something embarrassing.

" _She's . . . not trying to confess early right?_ Seriously Kise, In what dimension people confess their feelings first before they date . . . oh wait, the author got that one time-( **Narrator, we need to talk after this** ).

. . .Moving on.

And after finally collect the courage from finally spoke up, with her hands on top of her head, showing a peace sign. Which makes her look like a rabbit.

"Oni-chan~ " Bleu whispers while wrapping herself with Kiseki's arms.

.

.

.

( **(^LMBT*^%#~ S^!F!U*C^K$ #SU** *The author fainted*)

"W-W-WHAAAA!"Kise shouted as he was taken aback by Bleu's sudden personality change. Bleu uses this timing to hug his arms tightly, enjoying .

" _Crapcrapcrapcrap!"_ Kise felt his nose tingling.

" _If I'm not wrong, couples do this when they're dating"_ Bleu should thank Rin for borrowing some "Legit" romance novels for reference. _"I hope I'm doing well"_ Bleu thought nervously.

Oh how I really hope this ends well.

" _W-whats with her all of a sudden? Is she having heatstroke? or did I flipped her switch?"_ For god sake Kise, she's not a robot.

"O-o-oni-chan" Bleu pointed at a crepe truck, and then to her gaping mouth. Which was supposed to be a gesture . . . if not for Kise's innocent mind moving to weird directions, Damn you Hormones!

" _Okay, what happened to her?"_ Kiseki said while removing whatever perverted image he had in mind.

 _(Lets see what happened during chapter break?)_

 _*record start*_

Rin: Bleu-chan~

Bleu*Mumbles in confusion*AHHH!Dammit, why is this so hard?!

Rin: Bleu-chan~*Hug*

Bleu*shouts random swearing*Oh, M-miss Rin!

Rin: You could drop the "Miss" act,. But never mind, it suits my Bleu-chan very well~

Bleu: I . . see*Ignore Rin and continues to mumble*

Rin: Hmhm~ thinking about tomorrow?

Bleu: N-no!*Blush*

Rin: don't worry Bleu-chan~ your secret is safe with me*Wink*

Bleu: B-but-!

Rin: shhh, you don't want them to know this, right?*points at Erin and Rye who are managing a stew*

Bleu:*nods embarrassingly*

Rin: *giggles*

Bleu: Hmph! *Blush*

Rin: Anyway, I can guess you're still thinking about your outfit tomorrow?

*Bleu stares silently*

Rin: Fufufu~ Right on spot, anyway. I think I'll help my poor Bleu-chan~.

Bleu: B-b-b-but i-

Rin: Now now, let me give you one advice- *Whisper*No matter your body shape, if it doesn't express yourself perfectly. Then that's a "your dead" sign for your relationship.

*SFX: Bang!*

*Bleu shook's in terror*

Rin: That's why, let me prepare you for . . . that day~

Rin went to her room to bring multiple eroge games, some snack. . .

Why is there Doritos and Mountain dew among them?!

Wait, is that the "R-18" rating?

Bleu: O-okay, p-please guide me. Miss Rin.

Rin: Fufufu~ with the guidance from me and these snacks ( **?** ), you will be the perfect girl in no time~

 **(That grin though, this might not end well)**

(Back to the main event)

The duo had bought Crepes, a normal sized one for Kise and an "inhuman" sized one for Bleu, Which caused Kise to wonder if nature allowed them( **He meant the people in Gamindustri** ) to swallow food in seconds like in those stupid cartoons. While thinking about this, they also had some blue colored soda with a dogoo jumping on top of the lid.

Someone put that dogoo off the lid.

"Hmhmhm~ the sweet taste of syrups and the crepes crispiness is the best~" Bleu squealed in delight as she taste the (Oversized) crepes with rainbow-colored syrups. Kise swore he saw hearts and ponies flying out of her head.

 **(WHY ARE THERE PONNIES?!AND SINCE WHEN DID THEY FLY?!)**

(Neptune: *Checks the authors internet History*Author, since when did you like to watch "My lit-")

( **O _ O** / **DAMMIT SIS*PUMPS SHOTGUN* *Shoots the computer*)**

" _Where did these ponies come from? Am I hallucinating?"_ Kiseki is currently raining sweats, since this is also his "First time" dating a girl. As much as he remembers now.

In his nervous state, he saw a strange orange Tadpole-fish hybrid like creature staring at Bleu with its . . . weird poker face.

"W-whoa!"Kise blinked, the creature had disappeared as he opened his eyes again.

"W-whats wrong, Oni-chan~?" Bleu asked worriedly, hugging Kiseki in the process since she finished her food. If I can be honest, Bleu is acting like an attention w-( **Meanwhile, the narrator shot the author with Kiseki's tranquilizer)**

"N-nothing, a-and m-mind dropping the O-o-oni chan? " Kise drank his glass of water he got 5 minutes ago, hiding his embarrassment.

.

.

.

In a neighboring café, three people cosplaying as characters from "4 Goddess online" are watching Kise and Bleu.

Two of them stares intensely at the two lovebirds jealously, while this one just went to her fantasy world, squealing in delight like someone who saw her favorite singer in public. Surprisingly, the public didn't found this weird in the slightest as they continue their daily activity regardless of Rin's . . . squeal.

"Bleu-chans innocent face~ how I want to be in the Crepes position just to see her face closer. Nyaa~" ( **Whut?)** Rin squeals in ecstasy (?). She wore a customized Leanbox mercenary female uniform, consist of a green tank-top with white stripes that leaves her curves uncovered, and a white Mini-skirt.

She wears a white Cat ears headband that, despite being awesome since it could move like a real one, doesn't suit the whole set of uniform. But the author might rate this "Legit". Right?

Meanwhile Rye and Erin wears a similar military dress as Rin, the only difference being the color scheme **(You could guess?).** Rye wears a Black one with white linings and Erin with a purple one . . .

Isn't this supposed to be reversed? ( **Nope, there's a reason for this)** Oh, I see.

.

.

.

(A few hours ago)

Rye and Erin was invited by Rin to scout on Bleu's trip to Leanbox ( **Traitor!** ), so the three agreed to disguise as cosplayers to avoid suspicion.

Rin: Rye!Erin! COME DOWN IN 5 MINUTES!

Synchronize of Rye and Erin: Wait a moment! We're picking our uniform

Rin: 1 . .2 . . .3*Stares at her watch*( **When did she get a watch?** )

*Screams of terror and crashes can be heard*

And the two ended up wearing the opposite costumes, which both sides decide to ignore since they had an Angry Rin barge to their room with a Giant arrow that acts like a spear.

( **I . . . see. Moving on people!** )

.

.

.

( **Still the Narrators POV** )

"Ah~, the crepes are not bad. Now whats in your mind, Bleu?"

"The Zoo~" Bleu pointed at a Zoo entrance with the sign saying "The Windy Zoo".

Yup, definitely a legit name for a zoo. Author . . . Author?

Kiseki hold his urges to watch the world burn. His urges quickly vanished as Bleu pulled Kiseki towards the counter.

Kise ordered two tickets, the clerk nodded and typed in the cash register in front of him

But something sparks in Kiseki's brain as he witness the clerk's appearance.

The clerk had a weird combination of red and black hair tied in a messy Ponytail. He also had Black eyes, a red T-shirt. And what seems to be a pair of swords leaning in the window. He couldn't see his lower half because of a flash of light blinding him from it.

Well, I hope I got some DAMN good insurance after this.

"Err, do I know you . . . sir?" This causes the clerk flinched a bit.

"N-no, y-you must have mistaken me for someone else" Hmm, this guy is suspicious.

"I . . . see" Kise stared suspiciously

"Anyway, two ticket for kid-"

"Hold on for a sec!"Bleu interrupts. "Do we look like a child to you, YOU BIEATCHE ( **Mental note: Never let Bleu watch S*osh ever again** )?!" Bleu materialize one of her Knuckles.

"B-bleu?!I-is that really necessary"Kise freaked out.

"O-oh, sorry about that. Then two adult tickets. I assume" Okay, the more I stare at this clerk. The more familiar I am with him for some reasons.

"Yes, please~" Bleu's face rapidly changes into an innocent smile. That mood swing though.

" _S-scary!"_ Kise took the tickets from the clerk and gave him the credits. Both of their hands are shaking in fear.

"H-have a n-nice day . . . I guess" The Clerk sighs as the two.

.

.

.

The Clerk manage to calm down, thanks to the large amount of Doritos and mountain dew waste in a nearby garbage bin (?).

He then spotted the three cosplayers, with one of them looked at him with disbelief.

"Author!Is that you?!"The black cosplayer, Rye Shouted.

Wait, when did the author went inside the story?

"Dammit Rye!" The clerk, now known as the author . . . whispers angrily.(* **Please excuse the narrator as he went got confusion and is now smacking his head to a concrete wall*)** "just because i look like the guy in the picture, doesn't mean i'm the author"

"Whatever"Rye sounds bored

"You're kidding?!" Erin shouts in disbelieve. Rin chuckled, as if she expected this event to occur.

"Hmhm~ how's our author doing?!" Rye asked cheerfully.

"Damn great" He whispers sarcastically. "So, I'll take that you three are chasing down the lovebirds?"

"Indeed . . ."Rin said as she took a fair amount of Credits.

"As the secondary Main-character, I must stalk.- I mean, witness my dear friend, Bleu's progress so I can have a better one with Kiseki" She literally displayed her true motives.

"A-anyway, let us trough. We want to make sure that Bleu doesn't end up in . . . In . . . "Erin's brain fried as she imagine . . . certain things.

"You know, you suck at hiding your true motives, Rye" The Clerk/author( **?** ) face palmed. Which she responded with a innocent smile and some "Ehehehe". That's one of Rye's perks, I guess.

"like a certain someone in the group"He stared at a broken Erin.

"Somebody teach her how to resist lewd stuffs" The clerk/ Author( **?** ) took a deep breath. Then took out three tickets "Okay, you may go" he says.

"Yaaay~ The Zoo" Rye jumped

"R-rye!Remember what we're here for . . . B-but I g-guess we can have a g-good time here" Erin, who had recovered somehow, bashfully reminded Rye. She is still blushing from her memory trip.

"Riiiiiiight" The clerk/author( **?** ) rolled his eyes. "Just get going so the story could progress"

"Understood" Rye says as she dashed away. Followed by Erin

"Hmhm~ thanks for the tickets" Rin says before following the two.

The Clerk/ author( **?** )sighed as they left "I hope this ends well . . . I really do"

.

.

.

Well, that was weird, moving on.

Kise and Blew manages to get some snacks from some food stand, mostly sweets since Bleu has a sweet tooth. Especially for Blanc manju, which Bleu liked the most for two reasons :

First is the taste, she likes the soft . . ."bread-y" flavor on the Manju, and the jam inside it seems to be enchanting the sweetness. And the second is for . . . Personal reasons Bleu wouldn't allow even the author to know.

The two ate while strolling the zoo, enjoying the collection of animals . . . I mean, monster they manage to show.

Now that I think about it: why would someone need to go to a dungeon now if they could just go to the zoo and slay them in a 1v1.( **You want "Him" to get fired?** ) Okay, I'm joking author.

Although the couple expected most of it. But . . .

There was this very awkward situation as these monster was suppose to be KILLED, and not TAMED. So there were some people having mixed feelings of pity and . .well, bloodlust?

If that wasn't awkward enough. They even let people see an Ancient dragon have s**.Which surprised the two newly lovebirds and scarred for life, Bleu . .must be imagining it, While Kise is still confused what his "Mate" embarassed about as she pulled him out.

Thank god they flee before they reached anymore lewd scene. Aww man, and it was still the early "part".

.

.

Why are you staring at me like that?

With the certain "event" they saw, it will take time for her innocent minds to recover. This led the two in what seems to be an eternity of awkward silence ( **In their thoughts** )But it actually lasts for ten minutes. Possibly imagine if they pulled that kind of scene.

"L-lets agree that we didn't see that" Kiseki finally broke the silence, still confused whatever happened there.

"Y-yeah" Bleu replied, still embarrassed by the awkward scene she saw. They then continued their walk along the zoo.

.

.

.

"Erin, Rye!Please come quickly or we'll lose them" Rin pleaded the two.

"Wait up Rin, she's heavy "Rye shouted while carrying an unconscious Erin, Bridal style.

Okay, RYE X ERIN CONFIRMED!

"E-EHHHH!"Rye shouted as she heard what I'm saying, blushing madly. Erin despite being unconscious, reacts to this by blushing unconsciously.

Honestly Erin, you suck at hiding your feelings even if your unconscious.

"Heh~ that would be interesting" Whats with the Fist-pump, Rin?

"R-rin?" Rye looks at her friend horrified.

"Sorry, the idea seems . . . tempting-"Rin giggles. A small sigh escape Rye's mouth "-That aside, Rye. What happened to Erin?"

"Well, to make a long story short Rin. She witness two monsters having a make-out session and fainted" Rye cleaned her costume from Erins Bloody nose. Rin holds her urge to slap her forehead.

.

.

.

It was already sunset when Kiseki and Bleu exited the Zoo. And it doesn't seemed to end well for them since they have tiredness in their face. But in those tiny hearts of theirs, they are happy beyond words ( **At least what they admit during our "talk"** ) after experiencing more things privately.

The two decide to rest at the beach while waiting for the next ship to arrive.

Currently, the two were staring at the sunset at the edge of a cliff, with no single worries of a danger sign beside them.

"So beautiful~" Bleu squealed silently .But still loud enough to be heard by Kise, this made him red as tomato as he met Bleu's . . . Unexpected side of her since all he experienced from her so far was . . .well, you know by reading the previous chapters.

"Aa . .er . .yeah, it i-is beautiful" he smiled as he stare at the sun.

.

.

"You know, today felt . . . kinda nostalgic" Bleu perked up to him.

"Nostalgic?" Bleu dropped her "Training" and went back to her normal serious self, cracking some knuckles in the process.

"Actually, yeah. But for different reasons" Kise assured her, staring at the sun with a light chuckle. Bleu smiled. But soon blushed as she saw how . . . enjoyable it is just by being with him .

What kind of reason is that, Bleu?

" _W-whats going on?! M-my heart is beating fast . . .wait, heartbeat"_ The she remember that one time.

.

.

.

 **(Takes place during the game shopping incident)**

After tying Kise with a rope she found beside her for no reasons. She could hear Kise mumble in his unconscious state.

"Flatty . . ."This made Bleu curious, and angry at the same time as she cracked some bones in her fist and her eyes glow devilish red. She fixed her hat and starts to drag his tied body. "T-this perv"

"mmhh . . .H-heartbeats . . ." That's when Bleu drew the weirdest conclusion in her mind: Kise has a fetish to Heartbeats, is that why he loves flat-chest?

Bleu shook her head, ignoring the fact and continued her journey

.

.

.

"I-is that even possible?" Bleu thought."I-if that case-" Bleu caught Kise's head by the sides.

"Eh" Kise has no time to recover as Bleu immediately embraced his head, ears in her chest.

Kise swore that he could hear the sound of Bleu's rapid heartbeat. He swore that his mouth almost coughed blood, and his mind almost went blank.

"B-bleu?" However, he got no reaction from Bleu as she froze in a hugging position.

" _H-hes . .warm and . . soft, L-like a blanket"_ Bleu embraced the warm and fuzzy feeling _,_

"KUGH!" a sharp pain suddenly stung Kise's head, he fell to his knees as he tries to resist. But failed and fainted in 3 seconds flat Bleu woke up from her feelings.

"K-KISE!HUH?!" they were soon surrounded by 8 tadpole-fish hybrid like creatures.

"T-they're -!" Bleu prepared her battle stance.

.

.

.

( **Kise POV)**

 _W-where is this?_

 _W-whats with this black darkness?_

 _The crystal I absorbed suddenly went out of my body and illuminate the room . . ._

 _I was soon inside a white room, tied in a operation bed by some wires. I felt tired all of a sudden. I must be tortured by someone because the injuries I suddenly got wasn't fatal._

" _Ah, your awake" N-no, that voice?_

 _I saw her . . .the nurse that caused my sickness._

" _Now then . . it's time for some "Discipline" . . .young man" She took a whip, a Medical supply box, and a rubber glove from nowhere_

 _I screamed as she "Discipline": me_

 _._

 _._

 _._

(Narrator POV)

It's been 10 minutes since Kiseki fainted. Bleu tries her best to fend off the monster assaulting them.

She would sometimes glance at Kiseki to make sure of his well-being. But, as the battle continues she starts to get distracted by this. The monsters used this chance to knock down Bleu.

'Kuagh!" Bleu fell to the ground.

"BLEU!"

"G-guys!"Bleu shouted as the trio cosplayer jumped towards Bleu's position. "[Cure]!"Rye heal Bleu's wound with a green light from her hand.

"Thank goodness. Bleu's okay-" Rin's expression turned into deadly sadistic one. "you shall not survive my assault!" Rin summoned her bow, this time however there are white feathers decorating it.

" _[Gungnir's raid]"_ she fires some arrows to the sky. And the monsters were rained by spears that creates small tornado when they made contact with the ground. The hybrid tadpoles however were still holding onto life as they dissolve the tornado with a loud . .squeak?

Bleu charges at them, seeing it as a chance. She quickly punch one of them right in the face.

"Squeee!" The one being punched squeaked loudly as it fly away. This somehow motivated the others to knock them to the sky.

"[ _Volcanic break]_ "

"[ _Bullet time!]_ " Erin spun around while firing her guns at an unimaginable fire rate.

"[ _Metal stinger_ ]" Rin fires a single shot that explodes upon contact, the force of the mini-explosion, despite its size( **the size of a bascket ball, based on the authors "research"** ) is strong enough to blow one of them far away.

" _[Fenrirs Maw]"_

"SQUEEE!" the monsters shouted as they were knocked into the sky.

Soon after their rage subsided, all of them gathered to fetch Kiseki's unconscious body and took off for Planeptune

.

.

.

Back at the "Base"

"-so after he fainted, "they" appeared and attacked you two?" Rin asked with a VERY serious tone, which was actually a rare thing Rin would do since she actually acts like a Children.

"Ara~ I can get serious at some point. Narrator-san" Okay okay, stop glaring death at me.

"Yeah*Sniff*, pretty much like that" Bleu replied sadly. Silence filled the room as they wait for Kiseki to open his eyes.

"Speaking about Kise: He claimed to felt "nostalgic" during the trip?"

Bleu lowered her face as she nod, her hands shaking as she formed a tight fist in anger." Does it mean, I'm not his first?" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Was that all. .*sniff* for nothing?"

"Nep-U, don't go bawling like that Bleu, Maybe we should confirm it first" Rye patted her friend in the shoulder. And yes, she copied Neptunes attire.

I'm fucked am i?

"Wow, thats one good idea coming from Rye?" Erin said, surprised that her friend had come up with an idea. "If it is true, then your free to punch him in the face" Rye said, excited that she think of a good idea. We can hear the sound of someone cracking her knuckles in excitement.

"I . . .kinda feel bad for him though." Rin replied. "But I guess it's a good idea since he make my dear Bleu-chan cry"

The room was filled with arguments about what kind of torment should befall on our poor OC

"Beat him up"

"Be our slaves for a month"

"Ask him to dance ballet ( **?** )"

"Give him to Sadie" And the whole group stared at Rye like she's nuts. "Seriously?!" Erin replied full of horror, since she witness the CPU's playstyle. "I'll take my words back" everyone except Rye and Kise sighed in relieved.

They kept arguing, until. . .

"*Yawn*"

"EEEEPPP!' The four shouted as Kise woke up almost immediately.

"A-ah, s-sorry to disturb-"As he rushed to the doorknob, he was stopped by a soft, but somehow tight grip. Surprising him.

"H-hey!" Kise was thrown to the bed, he hit the celling and flopped to the bed. A huge crack can be seen from the wall. "Ouch. . ." Kise scratched his head as he hit the wall head first.

Bleu went silent as she seeks comfort to Rins arms. Kise was confuse at this.

"Okay, someone tell me what's going on?"

"It's about you, idiot" Erin said as she pointed a gun at point-blank range. Wait? why is Erin the one wh- . .Ah screw it.

"Now answer this: Have you dated someone else other than Bleu!"Erin shouted in a VERY threatening voice. Damn, chill your engines women.

"Wha! Erin, cool your jets.-" Rye stare at Erin in shock" I know we're going to squish his personal lovey dovey-life. But . . ."

"-Isn't this a bit . .Hardcore" Rin closed her eyes in embarrassment and chuckled.

"Jeez, you could just ask nicely right?" Kise shoved the gun,The four quickly focused their eyes on Kise

"My first date was . . ."

All eyes were focused on Kise, causing him to get nervous since he isn't used with crowds. And his "sickness" is only making it worst.

"W-was" He stuttered. This cause the Bleu to snap ( **?** )." HURRY UP, DUMBASS!"

"Was with Bleu"

.

.

"Seriously?" The four stared in disbelief.

"Yeah, were you guys speculating something else?"

The four fall to the ground as they got their answer. Although Bleu had a relieved sigh.

"You're not trying to mess with us, right?" Erin asked, as she armed her weapon and aimed it at Kise. Kise flinched for a second.

"No. I'm serious that Bleu's the first one to ask me for a D-date . . .if you count the Game shop incident" Kise starts to fidget his fingers. Everyone was shocked, but was relieved that Bleu was his first. However . . .

"But, that doesn't explain why you fainted . . ." Rin hits the jackpot as Kise flinched at her question.

"T-that's . ." Kise looked the other way sourly, as he remembered it was about his past. Rin analyzed Kise in the face.

"Hmm? Your face looks uneasy . . . Maybe if you tell us, it could lighten the burden" Rin asked with a face full of seriousness. Kise tighten his fist as he remembers something dreadful to him, something that makes him what he is now.

"K-kise . . ." Bleu grabbed His tighten fist, shocking Kiseki."P-please" Kise felt like he was entering dreamland, where his hand felt a warm, soft touch that manage to calm him down.

" . . ."

"ahh, Bleu-chans sadden face~" and with that said, Rin's nose _exploded as blood erupted from her nose._

Okay, we have to admit that it's cute Rin, but the timing isn't right.

Kise however responded positively at Rin's comment. "b-but I-its really . .c-cute . . . though" and the whole room (minus Rin since she fainted) was filled with sounds of shattered walls, "fake" swearing( **Courtesy of Bleu and Erin** ), and a bunch explosions.

.

.

.

.

After what seems to be hours of madness ( **Which somehow was settled "miraculously" by Rye . . .don't ask how, and how does the house survive that?** ) and patience since they have to woke Rin up **.**

"S-so . .c-can I start? Everyone nodded in response.

"Ok . .i-it's started with . . .

 **("Earth",20xx.)(Kise POV)**

I was born in the luckiest state any soul could ever have in their life: in a high-class hospital and was born royalty since my ancestors were related to some revolution movement I never manage to learn about. . . .At least what i remembered from my parents that time.

Everything went well during that time: I was fed with food, your being guarded and pampered by your parents every 24 hours a day. Heck, they will always spare time to play, and I manage to make some memories with them.

But, my life changed dramatically at the age of seven.

My parents sent me to an asylum, which has very tight security since the walls are so high, I thought they touched the sky.

Being the Pampered kid I was, I obeyed my last order from my parents to change into a prisoners uniform and wait until they picked me up, and for reassurance: they said that "this" place was "safe".

All I know is that the next hours i was labeled "mental failure" and was forced to do labors kids my age shouldn't do. But I keep on my parents promise that they will return, the guards would chuckle every time I bought this session.

One day, out of curiosity. I asked him about his behavior. And he explained to me the horrible "truth":

My mom forced my dad to sell me in order to get money, whats worse is that he was now marked "deceased" by a car accident. But in reality, my "mom" sets it up and used the money for herself.

This is where I develop my syndrome: a sickness that makes me scarred for the opposite gender. This was getting worse since they started a program to held a 'conversation" with a certain nurse every week. And by that I mean personal torture, which I won't tell about.

That is until half a year later. The director decides to take things up by introducing a girl as my roommate.

She is a fair-skinned girl with long blue hair, she has extraordinary height( **10 cm taller than Kise at that time** )for a girl, maybe she was an active athlete during her life. She wears a plain white dress since it was a standard uniform for girls here due to the new law created three years prior my birth.

I pretended to sleep that time because I just finished my "talk', and I was in no mood to talk to anyone.

.

.

.

.

Normally, after we work. The guards let us have a break inside a "playground" which is basically a field bordered by a fence, separating it into two fields.

One for the boys: which only consist of gutters, trash , and rusted toys. While the other field has: three computers near the exit, a big slide for kids, a swimming pool, and a floor covered by carpets.

Today however, changed my . .No, all of the boys life as one of my friend bought some rusted box filled with toy cars and decides to create a contest.

This however, triggered the girls jealousy. Especially the one named "Marie". She was called the "queen of the asylum" since it was her parents who personally rule the asylum. She has a blonde hair tied in a bunch of braids, and she always, ALWAYS, wear that yellow dress that was decorated in gems.

I swear that she is more of a b**ch than a certain blonde teacher in a different anime ( **Not again!** ).

Basicly: she's the female version of my past self. Arrogant, selfish, and way too obedient to our parents. That i nearly pity her, and guess what, most of the boys agree with me.

Continue to the scene: Marie went to the boys playground with some friends and the B*tch that personally torture me. The girl from my room was here to. But she and the others had a hidden urge to smack Marie, who had cocky grins in her faces. I can tell from a faint sign of anger in their face. Which surprised me, is their friendship not that mutual or did something happened?

Marie was walking above a red carpet, which ended on the boy who found the box, he was known as Tom.

I decide to look away and noticed my roommate has her fist tightened suddenly, I was confused until I return my gaze to Tom.

He was now beaten up by both Marie and the nurse with a wooden stick, his grip to the toy was like someone who tries desperately to something his life will cling on.

"GIVE . . .ME. . .THAT, YOU B**CH" And yes, I had enough as she shouted it. She's the real B*tch and no ones going to voiced their actions? NO WAY I'M LETTING THIS SLIDE!

I know they curse her name from behind, but that's a cowards way to do it. So I took the initiative to lunge at her. I owe those heroic cartoons some praise to teach me bravery.

"HUH!" she shouted off guard, I took her stick smack her in the back of her neck. The next second, she turned into a cry baby and ran to the exit, not looking back.

The nurse starts to aim at me now that I hurt the director's daughter, she pulled out a silver revolver from her left pocket and starts shooting me. Thank god it only scratch my skin.

She starts to shout gibberish as she pulled another pistol from her other hand, and fires at me with some burst shot.

*Bang*

A shot hit my leg, a stinging pain jolted my brain as I quickly fell into the dirt headfirst.

As I tried to wake up, I felt my head was pressed to the ground by her foot.

*Click*

I felt a cylinder metal in my ears, I closed my eyes as I was ready to accept death. "No more torture" is what I thought that time .

*Prang* I widen my eyes as I heard I different sound: My roommate attacked her from behind using a glass of alcohol, it hit both her neck and head judging by the marks I saw after she helped me to get up.

I fell into the ground again as I felt powerless, and let everything turned black.

.

.

.

.

I awoke by the sound of something beating rapidly. It was my first time hearing this sound, but it already entered my senses as something pleasurable. Where does such sound come from?

Turns out it was from the blue haired roommate, who held my hand for some time now.

By reflex, I removed my arm and I can start to feel heat in my face, I . .think this was what we call "embarrassed".

"Oh, you're awake" She stared at me with those red eyes. It felt. . Intimidating, especially with those red marks in her cheek-, wait, is she blushing?

I looked below to find that I was wrapped in pink bandages.

". . . ."I didn't replied to her with this . . . ..Mixed feelings about her. One part of me said to just ignore her. Yet she shows a different reaction then what i expected. Which interests me.

"I won't really mind if you don't talk, I heard about your issues" She knows what I've been through?

I simply nodded and returned my gaze onto the bandages: "get well soon", "nice try M8", and "Respect 4 ya" are written around the bandages with markers.

At first i thought it was some sort of sarcastic bullcrap ,but after i read it again. I simply hold back whatever remains of my current cold self as I let a single tear escape my eyes as my emotion tells the meaning by itself.

"I . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Is this . .your friends . . .writing?"I opened up a conversation as more tears starts, a stinging sensation of guilt started to envelop me for what I ever think.

She nodded with no sign of liability.

"F-for . .w-w-what . . .-"I stopped.

"Hmm?"

"-Purpose?" I finished my sentence. She shook her head.

"Oh, that: We kinda though you were awesome back there: We actually got tired of Marie being the dominant, but we don't have what you "Guys" called Guts every time she appears, since . . .well, you know-" I nodded to tell her I understood.

"Hmm, guess your very sensitive in information" she replied as I let a small smile through. "- the thing is now that she won't be here for the time: we won't be hearing her bragging about her pampered life, and we kinda owe you one "I felt something being lighter than usual in my chest area, this nostalgic feeling, is this . . . relief?

A smile unconsciously formed itself in my face"if you say so, then do me this favor:-

.

.

.

.

25 hours after my recovery. I bought the whole kids from their cell with me, I took care of the boys while [She] took care of the girls. As we ask them to do one favor that will destroyed the worlds current custom. . .at least in here.

We also bought our sledgehammers from the supply room.

"And, Go!" [She] yelled as we break the wall down with a loud bang. As the wall break, the other kids cheered in joy as we break the wall.

Now that the walls are broken, theres only one question left that bothers me: will the girls dominate the guys like in "real life" or not?

"Whats with that face?" She asked. Ah crap, maybe I suck at keeping things. "I don't think there's anything to be worried with "that" kind of situation" she said as I witness the playground in shock and joy.

The girls and boys do get along as they shared they play along. This was already shocking for me as even the slightest thought of it was already a false hope, at least that's what what my "mom" told me.

"You know what your names means?"I raised my eyebrow

"W-what?" S-she knows about my past?

"You know that every ones name has a meaning?" I remember reading this in the library during break time. "I only heard this slightly from your dads interview here, so I can't be sure, okay" I nod as I heard the reason of my birth . . .

.

.

.

I sat on my bed after our "ceremony" was over, with "her" behind me.

I stared at the window, or to be exact; the direction where my fathers grave was, at least from what I heard from her. I lowered my head and started to tear up.

"D . .a . .d, t-" Tears was flowing down my eyes now. "thank yo-"I failed my last sentence since the flow of my emotion is beyond my control that moment, yeah I admit I suck at that time. I went haywire and cried loudly.

"She" immediately embrace me with a hug. Heads on her chest . . .at least whatever chest she has since I barely felt the softness.

 ***Insert heartbeat sounds***

The sound of heartbeats echoed through my ears, I'm positive that my face is red in embarrassment. " E-eh!"

"Geez, you're really a wreck with emotions you know" She said as she release her hug."Y-yeah, . .t-thanks anyway" I replied with a small smile

"I-I'm just calming you down, Okay!no other motives, you got that!" she shouts faster than how the author typed it( **Dammit, Kise!)**

'Riiiiight . . .err-"

"Eh? Oh yeah, my name: It's S-sisle" Shet stuttered the last part.

""Sisle? That's a unique name . . .and your heartbeats is . .unique"This is probably where i started to develop a heartbeat fetish.

"S-s-shut up" She blushed like a lobster, but recovers quickly."A-a-anyway, it's late already. Get some rest" She said as she jumped towards the Bed.

"Err, that's my bed you know: yours were the bottom one" she flushed at my reminder. I heard some mutters from her as she jumped down to sleep.

.

.

.

.

Ever since that day, we only receive good news, but we still felt guilty about it: The nurse was discharged because of amnesia. Man, she really hit hard. I shudder a bit before I continue to read the board:

Oh this ones about Marie: she is currently traumatized on going back to the asylum because of a "ghost" took her stick and made her cry. What the heck? She thought I was a ghost? And the weirdest part is that they're calling a church to "Purify" this place?

Damn, they're getting hardcore on this "Ghost".

But, lets just put aside that and get to the other good news:

Some of us manage to sneak out of the asylum and bought us toys: Especially card games . . .which you can guess which from chapter 2 and other toys for boys since the girls wanted to be more "boyish", they even sign a petention to change their dress with male shirts. The heck?

But if you asked about the current trend here: Romance. The heck you say? Well, one time the "scouts" returned with a romance movie, I think the movie was about high school since I'm not into romance. Which was a big mistake to me since the girls starts to . .well, force us on a date.

And by force, I mean really forced: like me and Bleu in chapter 2( **Daaaaaamn!** ).As I would get reports everyday that a boy was kidnapped and he returned the next day, claiming that he dated one of the girls, with a grin on his face. Which in response was a friendly smack in the back and some "Congratulations" with some sarcasms to the lucky bastard.

And we have to nerf it since the girls caught us doing that one day, and thought that we almost accept masochism into our young minds, well, I can see why since most of us just turned 9.

Well, that aside. I'm now enjoying some of my friends playing a game of "Spirit battlers". Until Sisle came with two drinks.

"Hey Sis" Sis blushed at the nickname I gave to her."D-don't call me that: I-I'm not your sister" although she mutters something after that. I think I hear "If only" from her."J-just drink it, okay" she said, while pouting in front of my face.

I stared at the "Innocent" brown drink, seeing the "steam" coming out of it's surface and some sizzling sound."Tea?" I said, stupidly don't care of the abnormality.

"J-just drink it, Okay."

"O-okay, thanks Sle"

"I-I just happen to have spares: not like I've save it just for the two of us" The last sentence was said faintly, but I still manage to get the message.

"Riiiight" I said as I drink the tea, and spit it out the instant. "Damn, this waaay to hot" I shouted as I accidentally spill the tea into my clothes. Sis immediately wrote something in a notepad, which I ignored that time since I was more focused on my heated clothes.

"I'm . . . going to change" I walked back towards my cell.

.

.

.

I walked through the long hall way.

*Tap tap tap*

I stopped for a second to look back: Only to found nothing" Must be my imagination" and continued to move.

*tap tap tap*

I guess this must be my footstep that echoes around.

.

.

.

I entered my cell and opened the wooden wardrobe. Since I'm with Sisle, we have to split the wardrobe into two. And by split we meant "cut it it in half". I took the left piece of the wardrobe while Sis took the right.

I swung open the wardrobe to the right and took one of the hanged asylum uniforms. As I finally changed, I notice some blood leaking from the other side. And saw a pleased Sisle, who is currently nose bleeding in the corner of the room . . . what's with that stare of . . . pleasure?

"S-sis?" I rushed to her. This wokes her up."K-kise? . .!And she immediately stood up and covers her nose. "Y-yo-"

"Before you got anything weird: No, I didn't see anything except your bleeding in the face"I leaned my forehead against her, my palms cover her nose as I don't want it to be like a "Certain act adults do" **(Remember, he has no sense on adult stuff)**.

"K-k-k-kise!"She nearly screamed. Heh, I found this Cu-, Interesting.

"Hmm, your temperatures above normal"

"Of course it is!" she said as she tries to cover her redden face. "Okay okay, geez just checking whether your okay or not"I said a tad bit annoyed and left the cell.

.

.

.

3 hours later, all the kids heard an announcement from the speakerphone about Tom being summoned to the main office, some of us had a bad vibe about this. But we're force to remain silent and let Tom go. . .I . . .Can't remember . .what,H-happened?

.

.

.

 _*Statics*_

.

2 days later, a fire erupted from the asylum generators. The workers decides to abandon us with a mysterious silhouette of a *Static* . . .monster . . .

 ***Huge Static sound***

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!

(Back to reality(Third person view)

"AAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" Kise screamed as part of his memories were immediately cut off. The four, who were listening, stood up and catch Kise as he nearly hit the wall.

"KISE!KISE!"Bleu shook Kiseki harder than her punches. "Oi, WAKE UP. KISE!"

Erin was shocked as she witness her gift, the sunglasses which they decide to name it the "Burster" during the chapter break, was sparking with black electricity for a second. "KISE!LET THAT GLASSES GO!"

Kise threw the glasses in pure reflex, and Erin caught it. The visor part cracked in a very weird order as Erin finally caught it. Rin went to the kitchen, and took a glass of water.

"T-thanks" Kise said before he took the glass and drink insanely fast.

"Man, for a second we thought your going to be possessed by some evil weapon, Kise" Rye patted Kise in his back."Kise ?"Only to find that Kiseki has fallen asleep, judging by the soft snore he released from his mouth.

"Sssshhh-" Rin whispers as she signals the three to exit the room "we'll solve this another time" The trio Nodded and left Kise

.

.

.

 **And that's a wra- !**

.

.

.

( **Planeptune Bassilicom)** **The time Kise told his stories(After the kids we're saved)**

"I'm Beat" Neptune lumped herself into the bed along with Plutia and the kids. Blanc sat down at the round carpet while she fixed her hat. Vert leaned against the bright wall along with Noire( **?** )Unbeknownst to the CPU's, the Sharecite inside started to glow dark red for a while.

"NEPU!"

"!"The four [CPU]'s felt a sharp ,painless jolt from their vibes.

"What was that?" Neptune asked, still calming her nerves with a light massage.

"Y-yeah, what was that?" Noire asked her fellow CPU's.

"This is the first time we felt it too . ." Bleu replied as she hold her hands.

"So we don't know what it means" Vert continues.

"It could be from our tiredness from the previous battle" the other trio CPU's nod at Blanc. "We better head back" They said their farewells and returned to their respective bassilicom.

.

.

.

.

 **Leanbox(A certain rocky area)**

*Pssssh*

The sound of steams emitted from the rocks echoes around the area, and starts to get thicker along the minute.

*Psssh**Psssh**psssh*

More rocks starts to emit steam, and in the matter of minutes: it has completely cover the whole area.

 _"_ _*WRIEYAAAAAAAAH*" A roar can be heard as [two green eyes] shines out of the steam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Now that's the wrap guys!**_

 _Neptune:_ _ **NEPU!author, you promised more screen time!**_

 _ **Geez, calm down Nep***_ _Throws off a pudding*_ _ **I just came here from the exams so deal with it for a while.**_

 _Neptune:_ _ **You better do***_ _left*_

 _Thank go-_

 _*Bleu came with a huge dragon-shaped knuckle*_

 _Bleu:_ _ **HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME DO THAT!ILL KILL YOU NOW!**_

 _Kise:_ _ **B-bleu, Calm down**_ _*Pats Bleu in the head*_

 _*Bleu stops moving as her head turns red*_

 _ **That . .wasn't expected, Okay: Review time.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You never knows: Hmm . . .i don't know if you could handle it? But if you want to, try doing this: You must have an average score of 10/100 at first grade(?), Blindly get Neptunia re-birth 1 and 2 true ending in exactly 76 hours and 6 minutes,in front of your archnemesis in school. do the Demomans(TF2) kazosky kick backwards while having a raped face on in front of a friend for 3 Minutes, and your friend must laugh.**_

 _ **And Lastly: Make the "Goddess" or someone yo have a crush on your class dramatically propose you in public, and you, with the densest face you can ever make, reject her.**_

 _ **That's not too hard, right?**_

 _ **IWhackRabbits: Err, thanks. I guess. I hope my randomness could keep on entertaining people though.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Additional skills:**_

 _ **[Bullet time!]: Erin spins around, and shots randomly aroud her.**_

 _ **[Gungnirs Raid]: Fires a single arrow, that scatters *Magically* into giant spears.**_

 _ **[Metal stinger]: A personal favorite skill for Rin: Fires a single shot that could pierce steels(Like the name suggested)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sneak preview time:**_

 _Kiseki: *Yaawn* Mornin- . . . .Guys, what are you doing in the mirror?"_

 _*The four stares daggers at Kiseki*_

 _Kiseki: A-are you guys okay?_

 _ **Next: WTF happened?**_

 _ **Now leave a Review or prepare to face a full assault from [Shining-drive]**_


	6. Chapter 4(Final)

**Hello readers,ZA-FALAME LARDH here!**

 **But first, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!I've got stuck with authors block, lifes being an asshole … and the narrator won't be with us for a long time after an incident recently knock him out of shape.**

Remember: **I don't own the Neptunia series and other references here.I only own my Oc's**

Ark 1 CH4: WTF happened?

Note:

 _Thoughts_

"Speak"

[Skill and key characters]

 **(Author rants)**

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Kise's POV)**_

"Urrrrghh" I struggled to wake up, after what happened last night. My body felt so heavy . . . The clock show that its Monday. Hey, maybe that's why my body is quite heavy: It's Monday for god sake, and I think my life cycle in from "Earth" is catching up.

Oh crap, it's my turn for the household , such misfortune . . .

I lazily head towards the each others room. Surrendering my soul to the plan-

"WHAT THE HELL!"I heard Bleu screaming early in the morning. Damn, her screams loud enough to ring my ears.

"WHAT THE NEPPERS! WHERE AM I? D-DID I GOT MY PEACHES ABDUCTED BY A TURTLE-DRAGON MONSTROSITY!WHAT WAS IT AGAIN, BROWSER!"R-rye? W-who's Browser?

"W-WHAT THE HELL, M-MY FACE!HOW DID I END UP LIKE THIS!?D-DID THE SHARES GO HAYWIRE!"Erin. WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK?!

I don't want to imagine what the hell are those four are doing now."Maaaaybe, I should make breakfast first" I said to distract myself and retreated to the kitchen.

.

.

..

 _*Shhhh*_

 _"Ow, stupid frying oil" I cursed as the frying oil rained all over my I cooked the last "Horse bird" omelet . . .Now that I think about it: wasn't this discussed in the blogs? I think someone mention it as_ _Choc-*AAAHHHHH*-os_ _._

 _Where did those screams come from?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **(Third person view)**_

 _Inside the room . . . Rye's room to be exact: The four inhabitants are staring at their reflections in a mirror, and then stared at each other._

 _"Holy craparoni: Look at these Nep-chardise" Rye(_ _ **?)**_ _squealed as she took a figurine of Neptune from a shelf and placed it close to her cheeks. "See how they show off my adorable cute face perfectly?" . .What the heck? Oi, Rye. Stop the act and . . .well, Just act like yourself._

 _"We got it, Neptune" [Erin] groaned as she look at her reflection again. Wait, what did she called Rye again? Neptune?_

 _"But there's something I've been wondering just now" . . .guys, please stop the act that-_

 _"We're listening, Noire" R-[Rin]. Not you too? Wait, why did you call [Erin] [Noire]?_

 _"Is it just me . . or does these faces look quite familiar" Erin analyzed her reflection. Bleu stares at her reflection while. .grouping her own chest?_

 _"she's smaller than me" Bleu has her fist pumped to the air."Hmhm~ it looks like lady fortune has smiled on me" Rin let out an egoistic sigh, earning herself a death glare from the shortest of the group._

 _"What was that, Vert?" Bleu tightened her fist._

 _"Nothing~" Rin(_ _ **?**_ _) replied as she had a smug smirk in her face._

 _Okay, seriously whats happening here?_

 _"Oi, Guys. Breakfasts ready" Kise shouted from the other side."T-that voice" Bleu's eyes glows dark red in anger as she rushed out from the room._

 _"Breakfast? Wait for me!" Rye dashed away, the remaining two sighed at their fellow and decide to follow the flow._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Breakfasts ready" Kise shouted as he finally adjusted the dining table's height (_ _ **Courtesy of Bleu and Kise's height**_ _)."Yeah, I want to blame the author for setting me as a kid. .wait, I'll be eleven this year"(_ _ **Dammit Kise!)**_

 _"THERE YOU ARE, JACKASS!"Bleu shouted angrily as she skid out from the stairs. "Oh, morning Ble-"Before he could continue his words, Kise was greeted by a hard punch on the face. He fell down and with his body pinned down by Bleu's enormous grip, choking the clueless boy._

 _"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!"Whoa, calm down women._

 _"L-last time? . .you mean the date?" Bleu's face flushed a crimson red from both confusion and anger. "D-DATE?!" She shouted in disbelief._

 _"Yeah we . .kinda date yesterday and . . err,I noticed that our date was . . . kinda cheesy. So, i guess I should . . . well make it up somehow" while Kise mentally cursed himself for his stuttering. Bleu(_ _ **?)**_ _couldn't believe her ears and let Kise go. Both of them sat awkwardly at the table, thinking of their own matters._

 _'Yaaay, Breakfast" Rye greeted as she jumped from the stairs and sat down._

 _"Huh . .Rye is rather cheerful today?" The one being discussed squeaked in surprised. "Must be some good dreams about pudding" [Rye?] sighed in relieve and went to her seat and took some notes in her journal that she got from the desk._

 _The others joined soon enough and the feast started, with Kise looked around with suspicion._

 _"this feels odd?" The increase of tension between them is one proof that somethings not right. "Normally you guys would strike a conversation? Something the matter?"_

 _"whats the plan, dammit?" Bleu's whispered softly, however, it was still loud enough to be heard by Kise._

 _"Oh, you have plans-"Everyone squeaked as Kise stood from his seat"- I don't know bout you guys, but I'll do some quests later so keep the house locked while we're gone, okay?" The four nodded and continued eating their breakfast._

 _"I never knew our enemy was that dense?"_

 _"I agree with you Blanc" Erin replied with a facepalm(?)_

 _"Nom nom . . guys, thwish ish thwasty!" Rye/Neptune ate the stew in a matter of minutes._

 _"At least chew down your food properly before speaking, Neptune!"_

 _"Hmm, Neptune?"_

 _"R-rye" The man's gaze went back to the food, which relieved the two of them."T-that was close"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kise banged his head multiple times to forget the awkward morning he had today. But failed miserably as the image was still as clear as day. Maybe some quests will help him forget._

 _He went to the quest counter to register some E rank quests. since it's the only quests available for the moment. As if his days weren't miserable enough since he is in a mood for a strong monsters, here comes life with plot twists!_

 _"Only E ranks? Man, this stinks- Hmm?" Kise was cut out by a notification: a tag-request pop out from the hologram screen. Kise opened the request to find that this was sent from . . . . .Purple heart?_

 _"Purple heart?" He decline the offer as he wanted to do a quest in solo. Only to get tad more annoyed as he received three new request. "What the? White heart? Black heart? Green heart? Seriously, whats wrong with these guys?"He was about to press the decline option again until another tag-request notification popped out, this time it had a note, the content of the note surprised Kise ._

 _"W-what the heck?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kise exit the Planeptune borders and found the four Goddess waiting for him in their HDD mode floating above the ground. "Guys, is that really you?" He asked while he showed the request that was sent to him:_

 _"It's me, Rye and the others in the Goddess form, meet us in front of Planeptunes gates"_

 _"K-Kise!"The Goddess in white sobbed and rushed to her . . .well, friend and hugged him- Oh wait, he's choking to death again?_

 _Kise is now facing the most confusing moments of his life: Being hugged by your enemy while she cries your name as if your in a good relationship with her. We can safely say that he's facing some internal argument between himself._

 _"B-bleu?" No response except a nod was obtained from her as she only cried. ."I-i*sob* thought you wouldn't recognize us" Bleu's "Ice queen" was thawed out and caused her to go OOC?_

 _"Hey, I want a hug too!" purple clad goddess protests and hugged Kise from behind?_

 _Kise flushed red as he felt the softness on his back, and struggles with his conflicted mind as he was being hugged by the enemy. physically in both ways_ _ **.**_ _With the former hugger pulled him closer, growling angrily which possibly meant "He's mine"._

 _"No fair Bleu, let me wanna hug him too"The goddess in purple replied with a pout on her face._

 _Okay, since when did the goddess act all friendly and cuddly to Kise? Last time I checked previous chapter they weren't in of war!_

 _"Aaaahhh, Bleu-chans hug!~!" The green goddess who acts like Rin screamed in joy like a fangirl . . . .Oh god, imagine Green heart squealing like that is . . .rather bizarre._

 _Kise sighed at the short reunion, and stared at the other two remaining goddess. "anyone can explain how this happened?"_

 _"More importantly, the real Goddess are in our own-"Kise then proceed to cut out Green hearts words_

 _"Okay, I just got the point now" Seriously? Tell me whats happening dammit?_

 _"Wait, really?" The goddess in Black stares at him surprised. "Yeah, but we better focus on the quest now" Rin stared at Kise confusingly._

 _"and why is that?"_

 _"Because our quest is a time-attack-" Kise opened his phone to see a red [1:04] sign,"-and Its twelve now"._

 _"EHHHH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Alright, I finally know whats going on, so lets get going!_

 _The three girls in the goddess body panted heavily as they tried very hard to use different weapons:_

 _Bleu decides to ditch Blanc's axe, since it was not her style to use a weapon. So she went full melee with her fists, practically screaming: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ! while every monsters were laying down with some red fist marks in their bodies in her wake._

 _Rin went rather smoothly as she destroyed her enemies with that giant spear jab everything against her, even an unlucky ancient dragons head was smoothly holed as if it was paper. probably a reference to the fact that archer can go melee with her giant bow . . . .well, her bows were practically lances at the start._

 _Now for Erin-_

 _"Heya!" Okay, she suck's at sword fighting. I mean like: Really? She can't raise that huge sword and she trips whenever she performs a side-slash with that great sword because of her stance . . .not complaining though, pervs can now imagine the nice imagination of some Noire butt._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Meanwhile at some alternative real world_ _,_ _someone by the nickname annonydeath followed and favorite this story for his own personal . collections(_ _ **?)**_

 _At the end, she gave up swordsmanship and went to acrobatic kicks to her poor opponents. And the next thing we know is that author is bombed with comments like: Dat ass though, dem tights, so hawt, she's my waifu, and practically other lewd things that can pretty much piss of the real Black Heart if she knew this._

 _Rye was practically the only one from the four with no sign of difficulties as she only needs to change her grip since they both used the same type of weapon. The innocent girl . .or lady in this case received exactly three stares of jealousy from her teammates._

 _"Kay, we're done" The four finally lumped down to rest while Kise pushed some random buttons in his phone he got from the guild and marked the quest clear. Thats when Erin approaches Kise ._

 _"Kise-" Erin lend her hand to Kise."W-what?"_

 _"I need that visor for a second" Kise raised an eyebrow at her, but still lend her the visor and let her do her stuff._

 _"I'll be honest, you guys did a good job adapting in someone elses body" Every goddess are now staring weirdly at their only male member in the group as if Kise spoke a different, nonsensical language._

 _Rye was the first to react by giggling in that mature body of her goddess. "Of course, dummy. I'm the main character now!Both physically and mentally"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Back in the house, Neptune, who was busy rummaging the whole house for clues(_ _ **?**_ _), sneezed in Rye's physical existence._

 _"Someone's is planning to snatch my main character role"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(_ _ **Kise POV)**_

 _"O-okay" I was rather bewildered by the thought of the Goddess acting rather unusual, and now its real thanks to this . . .incident._

 _"So, what should we do, Kise" Bleu seems way too attached to my likings since . . .She's inside someone I had personal guilt with the most out of the four. "B-bleu, please give me some space" However it failed and she ended up in my lap._

 _Somehow I manage to get use to her and shook off the guilty thoughts-_

 _Wait, Now that I think about it: These four were. . Similar to the goddess form of each nation, the least identical will be Erin because . . . seriously, if someone asked me how I would describe her: she's like half human and half goddess form of Black heart._

 _I guess I'll keep this to myself for now._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **(Back to the Leanbox Volcano)(Authors POV)**_

 _The Volcanos heat manages to create hot steam, covering most areas of the volcano._

 _A lone Flame Fenrir roams the Volcano, following it's instinct to search food. It raised it's head as it heard a small wail in front of it. The Fenrir ran forward, until it reached a spot where a small black dinosaur, facing left and right confusingly. it seems that it lost it's parents, judging with that worried expression (_ _ **?**_ _) and it keeps chirping like a baby chicken._

 _Wait, since when Dinosaurs chirp like chickens? . .. Oh yeah, this is the Neptunia franchise, so I guess we could accept that.._

 _The Fenrir follows it's instinct to eat the poor creature as it opens it large jaws._

 _*Crunch*_

 _Only to howl in pain as the said creature avoided just in time, and the Fenrir ate some heated rocks in it's place._

 _Enraged, the Fenrir tries to slam the poor creature with it's claws. But said creature has already ran a few steps away from it. Flame Fenrir then used it's smelling ability to track down the creature._

 _*Sniff sniff*_

 _It then moves forward, until it reaches a dead end with the poor creature shivered in fear. Chirping louder and louder desperately as the Fenrir approaches closer._

 _"Raaawrr!" The Fenrir pounces to the poor, black creature. "CHIIIRP!"_

 _*Slice*_

 _Three crescent shaped spikes pass through the Fenrir as it dismember the predator into bits. Surprisingly, the Fenrir didn't transformed into pixels immediately, leaving the dismembered Fenrir to roar in pain and confusion to it's death._

 _The little creature chirped at it's savior: A large, brute shadow with glowing green eyes that shapes like the adult version of the chirping dinosaur, staring at the Fenrir's body. Said shadow's mouth started to open up._

 _*Crunch crunch*_

 _The sounds of broken bones and meat sliced can be heard from there, echoes of the rather displeasing voice scatters around the dungeon. Sometime later, the sound stopped as the shadow stopped eating and the green eyes of said large beast glowed brighter than before._

 _"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARGH!*_ _It roared loudly, the roar manages to shook the whole volcano and possibly reached the ears of Leanboxs citizens._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(_ _ **Alright, Back to Kise's POV!)**_

 _*shake*_

W-what was that just now . . I felt my pocket shaking rapidly, or to be exact. The cards are reacting to something . . .

"Kise, what're you looking at?" Rye tapped my shoulders, which scare the hell out of me as I let myself squeaked silently"oh, its your Rye . .t-that surprised me" Rye . .Or Neptune? AHHH, forget of it. She's staring at me and it's damn uncomfortable.

I mean seriously, I'm walking with a party full of my Arch enemies that act all iffy and friendly all of a sudden. And to be Honest: I don't trust them fully because back in my world, girls are 100 percent backstabbers and I won't make that mistake again.

I felt someone hug me from behind immediately after Rye asked, Again, I flinched a bit as it all happens quickly.

"B-bleu?"I felt sides being squeezed tightly as Bleu hugged me from behind.

 _*Crack*_

There goes my spine.

"Owowowo, B-bleu? Y-your k-"I coughed blood a bit and Bleu backed away. Her eyes suddenly teared up and Rye, Being the dense girl she is, only stared at her like a bully for no reason. Who knew that Bleu was this emotional? . Or is her personality being affected by the physical body of the goddess.

Rin went on her Mother bear mode and comfort Bleu. But unlike her usual self, she didn't moan out Bleu's name or over react at the least when she makes physical contact. Now I'm wondering if the real goddess will knew about this if they return?

Speaking about the four, the only one that remains a mystery is Erins personality change: Rye would demand hugs often, Bleu's emotion went haywire, and Rin lost some of her mother bear attitude.

"Um . .Erin?"

"Not now, I'm rather busy here "Okay, she became a bit more focused than her usual self since she would normally take a break after 10 minutes of something. "Aww, C'mon Erin. You're starting to be all work and less Play. At this rate you're seriously going to be with no friends"

"'I-I do have friends Neptu- Rye" Okay, that caught my attention.

"Okay, you four. Playtimes over" I sheath out Gramps sword from my back.

'W-W-WHOA, Kise. Calm yourself down, I-it's really us" Rye. .No, this time im sure it's Neptune. Make a hand gesture saying "NONONONONO!".

"At least tell me one thing the Goddess doesn't know about us?" I set one of my cards from my deck in case they're really my enemy.

"w-we know that you promised gramps to protect us"

"!"

"a-and Your dating Bleu-"I blushed at that fact.I couldn't help myself but feel doubted in this situation. What they said was true and . .their tone is very assuring that it's them . . But . . Who knows it's just an act for mercy, right? .

"Please . .Recognize us, Kise!"I felt my body trembling in confusion: Are they telling the truth? Or-

"[32-Bit megablade]!" What!

 _*Stab*_

"AHHHH!" I shook as I saw what happened behind me: it was Rye and the others PHYSICALLY. . . .And they knock down Purple Heart with the soaring blue blade that attacked me during my escape.

That attack? That's . .definitely not Rye's skill . . . . .

"RYE!"The other three dashed towards their injured friend.

I gritted my teeth in anger. Angry and ashamed at myself to disbelieve them, Yet . . .I let my trust being foreshadowed by experiences and fear.

"Do you four have pride? "I asked menacingly at the four ACTUAL nemesis inside my ally's body. "Rin" threw her giant bow like a javelin towards Rye and the others.

'Say whatever you like, but I'm taking this opportunity to strike" Tch,she's serious about that?

"FLAME WHEEL!"red light engulfed me as I spun myself mid-air, creating a flames as my blade slashed so fast that they scratched the wind itself, soaring forward to face the javelin.

 _*Slash*_

The two attacks connect and Javelin was split into two. One hit my knee and the other one-

"GUYS!"

*Jleb*

"AAHHH!" Erin intercept the attack using her knees, leaving an giant arrow impaled. I'm seriously pissed off at myself and they'll pay for that.

'BURST: -" I stopped as my hand was suddenly tied with a whip-blade that sends off a large lightning spark that flows into me.

"GAAAAAAHHH!"I felt my body powerless after the surge of electricity flowed to my veins, my reflex was stunned which made me unable to move a muscle.

"Fufufu, I finally bought this naughty pig down to his knees~" I felt myself being stomped by some metallic boots . . and This slow voice?

"So~,we finally meet again"I groaned against Sadist and she whipped me with her sword." Who says you can go act like a human, you swine!" She kept on attacking me with her sword.

And I haven't even said anything, bastard!

My visor shows my life gauge was on the red zone, meaning that I'll be dying soon if this keeps going-

"AHAHAHA! Now what should I do with you all~"I saw her perform a seducing, yet dangerous pose out of ecstasy as she stares at everyone after she's done with me. But I saw her eyes shows more signs of ecstasy when she stares on Rye's body.

"Ah, yes~ Nep-chan, How could you've made little me cry for leaving me alone with Histy?~"where did these rain clouds come from?

"Nononono!, stop stop! Pururut, I'm sorry!"Neptune in Rye's body tried her best to stop Iris heart, but failed miserably as the sadist looks like she gives no shit about it."It's your highness!" Her voice rivals the thunder crackling the battlefield from the sky.

The sky quickly darkens as Iris heart starts to float upwards, thunder starts to rain down the earth: Hitting everyone and pretty much knock them down, I wasn't hit by the skill but I could tell how painful the attack was by the scream of pain from everyone else who made contact by the lightning.

The amount of power Iris heart released leaves me frozen in fear, is this the CPU's true power? "Ahh~ That was entertaining "how can she said that even if she attack her comrades?

"You call that entertaining when you hit your own comrades?"

"Well, you can say that I was "Returning" them to their original bodies" Huh? She know whats happening?

"Heeh~? Whats with the long face? " she looked at me boredly.

"That method though" I couldn't think of anyone who would be as sadistic as Iris heart. I hate to admit it, but she's very strong: I've heard that people can judge someone's strength by how much power they could control, not by how much they emit.

From that previous attack, I can say that I'm actually out of my league facing her.

"Hmhm~ do you perhaps enjoyed it? I personally wouldn't mind to do it again" Man, she really lives up to her "sadist" title. "-or Maybe . . .you could entertain me while we wait for our friends to wake up "She cracked her whip-blade around herself, each strike leaves some dirt flying showing how powerful one strike from it cause.

"I hate my life now" I complained as I realize that she left me no choice but to fight. i materialize Shining-Sword and the red armor by collecting the flames that were still lit on the battle field.

"Then I'll make sure to end it . . .slowly and enjoyable~" Tch, I'll bet the enjoyable part was for your part only, Iris heart!

 _ ***Battle start***_

"Burst-set" i whispered as I throw down a card. "Hmm, the same tactic won't work" Iris heart attacked the card using her swords whip form. Only for the card to phase trough her blade and successfully set itself. "Heeh~ that's no fair" Iris heart whined as she pulled her extend whip-blade back to normal.

"Deal with it" I quickly dashed towards Iris heart. "Hmm~ someone's seems to be in a hurry" She flew towards me with a speed rivaling a blue hedgehog in a pair of shoes.

 _*Clang**clang** screech!*_

Sparks of fire starts to fly around from our swords clashing, the sound of metals clashing and kicks and punches echoes through the battlefield.

"Whats with the grin?" I asked as we kept on clashing our swords with force.

"Nothing much, except on how should you entertain me once I manage to immobilize you~"

"Not gonna happen" I break out the clash by kicking her stomach, which pushes her back slightly thanks to her processor units flight reducing the knockback."Tch, Burst open: [Flame sword]!"

A fire shaped Blade appeared behind me and swiftly soars towards Iris heart and explodes at contact, leaving huge amount of dust block my sight on her. "Damn, did I hit her?" I lowered my sword grip.

"Ehehe" W-what? She survived?

"AHAHAHAHA~" ah damn, did I hit her brain and she went haywire? If so, I'm on a ride to hell soon enough. "Nice~, you sure give some good display of entertainment" I gasped as she calmly floats out of the smoke without a single scratch on anywhere.

"Ah, that face of anger. It fuels me" I don't like the sound of it, not one bit.

"And that shocked face, hmhmhm~" Iris heart summons a futuristic rune and kicks it, This made her dash quickly towards me. "Then, Itadikimasu~" I felt her whip blade warps around me.

W-when did she-

"KAAAAAAGH!"I shout in pain as high-voltage electricity once again coursed into my veins and caused my body to randomly shiver and twitch uncontrollably as my nervous systems was damaged. "That's just the opening, [Fighting Viper]"Iris heart slashed twice, forming a V shaped slash marks in the air using two attacks from her blade.

"I'm not done yet~" The dark clouds starts to form on top of the battlefield. Oh shit, not that skill!

 _*CTAAAR!*_

"AAAAGHH!"I screamed as the pain from the lightning's direct hit, leaving a massive sensation being burnt alive in all of my bodies.

"Ahahaha~"She then stomped on my body hardly around spine area.

"AUGH!"I vomited blood as her second stomp hit my stomach, my red armor was no more after that lightning bolt. With my vision blurring out and my strength drained, I can feel myself closing my eyes as they get heavier each second "Scream more, young boy~ It fuels me more" G-god dammit, w-what should I d-.

My-my right eye is glowing all of a sudden.

"This light?"

 _*Prang*_

"AAAAHHHH!"T-the rune exploded in point-blank range of my eyes. The burning sensation of pain was already surrounded my entire senses. Breathing is hard as I felt myself sinking to the ground. Despite that, I felt the chill of regret.

"I . . . .couldn't protect them . . .gramps"

.

.

.

.

As Kise's body sunk into the mysterious black whirlpool, which appeared as the sword rune in his eyes exploded. Iris heart let out a disappointed sigh as she isn't "fulfilled".

" . . .Now, moving on to our four little lambs~" Iris heart turned back to face the four mysterious girls

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Bleu's POV)**_

N-no! K-kise . . .died?

 _*Ba-dump*_

"Now, time to deal with these four measly pests" My mind told me to get up, but my body won't do anything and my eyes only played the time Kises body sink into the void. The anger i kept was boiling up as Iris heart approaches."But first, let me wake up Nep and the others~" What comes next surprised me to my core.

"Wakey wakey, My dear friends" she whipped with such precision, only a few milimeters towards their ears. The way she emphasize friends is . . .as if they're just her tools . . ..Are the CPU's . . .the same as them?

.

.

.

.

.

( **Normal POV)**

"Nggh . .P-plutia-" Black heart wanted to scold her friend, but her menacing form shuddered everyone, even Rye and the others, whom just woke up, can't help but to shudder in Iris hearts might and sadism.

"P-plutia?" Everyone is now scarred as Iris heart let out a smile that meant something entirely different from meets the eye.

"Damn it . . . ."I angrily whispered to myself, this caught Iris heart's attention. The Planeptune CPU decided to close the distance of her ears."Hmm, mind repeating what did you just said? I didn't seem to hear it since I'm in thought of torturing all four of you"

"W-wait, Plutia, aren't they just humans who got accidentally involved?" Iris heart looked back at Noire.

"But a dog that helps a theif is still considered a theif, am i right?" Noire was now lost in words. The word Dog caused Bleu to grip her fist tightly angrily, the others also felt angry and lost in words at what Iris heart said."Now, let me hear your last

"DAMN ALL OF YOU!"

With that shout, Bleu exploded with energy. Followed by the other 3 simultaneously, as if Bleu has trigger their "powers" as well.

4 pillars of energy blew up with Blue,purple,green and black energy, the shockwaves emitted pushed the CPU's away. Even Iris heart only manage to stand her ground a few seconds before being thrown like the others.

A few meters away from the site, a pink armored robot witnessed the pillars of light disappeared. A few drones flew in front of him and emits a hologram of four familiar figures.

"At long last, I found you all again-" The robot dismissed the drone by waving his hands.

"-[my dear subjects]"

.

.

.

.

 **Finally got this done! Man, its been more than a year since I upload this fanfic up.**

 **And this marks the end of the first ark in this story. Maybe I could type a "Re-birth" since I'm aware that this Ark is short and disappointing as hell . . . I'll make it up at the next Ark.**

 **Anyways, see ya all in Ark two or the re-birth version of the first ark.**

 **The-Flame Lord: Out**


End file.
